


Be A Good Boy

by CowRole



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cage, Collar, D/s, Dog Bowls, F/M, Gag, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Petplay, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Puppyplay, RPF, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, fem dom, leash, real person fiction - Freeform, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: This is RPF, meaning real person fiction. As you can see it has not been tagged with any fandom tags and is tagged Explicit. There is plenty of warning. If you don't want to then don't read. Have a nice day.A Pet Play series where Marisha leaves Matt in care of Laura and Travis (Heavier on the Matt/Travis) when she leaves on business. Matt learns to adjust to his new caretakers eventually with the help of a friend. Cute scenes, smut scenes, punishment and fluff all included.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF, meaning real person fiction. As you can see it has not been tagged with any fandom tags and is tagged Explicit. There is plenty of warning. If you don't want to then don't read. Have a nice day.

Here is part one of Puppy! Matt , A Pet Play piece where Marisha leaves Matt in care of Laura and Travis (Heavier on the Matt/Travis) when she leaves on business. Matt struggles to get into his head space and toes the line around his new caretakers. 

5200+ words

Mature, of course

 

Matt finishes packing away a few things into his backpack, trying to calm his nerves as he zips it up and shrugs it on. The bag rings, a large silver bell hangs off a loop on the side next to a dog tag. It was an old tag, just round and silver, with his name engraved. Subtler then his new tag, but he likes to keep the old one around. It still meant a lot.

“Hey,” Marisha comes to the arched doorway of the livingroom. “We have to get going. I need to catch my plane.” She watches Matt with his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans. “You ready sweetie?” She keeps her voice soft. 

“Yup.” As he nods the bell rings softly. 

“You can say no,” She reminds.

“I don’t want to,” He assures her, “I want to go. Just…nervous.”

“Are you excited?“ 

Matt smiles sheepishly, "Yeah.”

“Alright,” She moves closer and takes his face in her hands and kisses him. “Good boy.” Matt perks up as she steps back. “Come on, to the car. We have to go.” Marisha leads the way towards the door where she grabs her carry on near the door. Matt heads out the front door ahead of her, silver bell ringing brightly as he heads for the car. 

Marisha pauses to lock up the house and send a text to Laura that they would be by soon. Matt settles into the passenger seat, setting his backpack on his lap. He pulls his phone out, fingers acting on their own to swipe the screen open like auto pilot and open his apps. Matt begins to quietly scroll through twitter, in an attempt to stave off nerves and distract himself.

What he is doing isn’t some unplanned last minute surprise. He and Marisha had been planning it out with Laura and Travis for weeks. Marisha was leaving the area for business more often, and leaving Matt to himself for days. And sense what Matt and Marisha did together, was no secret to their close friends Marisha had said she felt bad. Her busy schedule meant Matt isn’t getting the attention he is used to. What was a surprise was when Laura and Travis reached out to them. They were more than happy to keep Matt for her while she was gone. They were really interested in taking care of the boy. 

Many talks later leaves Matt clutching his play bag to his chest with a small duffel bag in the back seat next to Marisa’s suite case. He smiles at his girlfriend as she gets into the driver’s side and puts her carry on in the back. “They said they’re excited and waiting.” She watches Matt get a little pink.

“Good, that’s good.” He nods.

“It is,” She agrees, starting the car up to head across town and drop Matt off on her way to the airport. “I’ve got your safe pack in my bag. Tell me what’s in it one last time.” She wants to keep Matt focused so he doesn’t drop down inside his own head and get lost. 

“Safe pack.” Matt can picture the canvas pouch. “My wallet. Extra charger battery. Communication cards. House Keys. Um…Scissors right?”

“Yeah,” Marisha nods. “Scissors are in there. You are going to have that pouch and I’ve got something for Laura and Travis too. We are going to talk every morning and every night, and any other time you want to talk. Taliesin and Liam both know you’re here , if you need someone to come get you, or you can call an Uber. There is cash in their too if you do." 

"I know,” Matt assures.

“We need to talk about it before I drop you off Matt. Now. Laura and Travis are going to stick pretty much to your normal schedule but their rules are going to be different. You need to be good, ask questions and they will talk to you. But you have to obey their rules.”

“I know, Marisha, we have talked about this. Please, you’re just making me nervous.” Matt rests his head against the window.

“I don’t want you nervous. Just a little more.”

“Fine.” Matt nods, turning the round dog tag around in his hand.

“Are you going to be okay using your bowls and your kennel there?”

“We packed them.”

“Attitude. It was a simple question.”

“Yes’m,” Matt says softly, calming himself.

Marisha lays a hand on his thigh. “Okay. You need to be nice and help them set up your things then. Okay? They won’t know how you like your things.”

“I will.” Matt assures. “They might not know how to set a crate up.”

“It’s kinda tricky. With the clasps.” She gives his leg a squeeze.

“Gotta make sure the bed is right inside.” Matt nods.

“Of course. Poor pup can’t sleep if his pillows aren’t just right.” Marisha smirks. She can see Matt relaxing as he starts to smile. “Here we are.” She carefully rolls into the drive way.

As Marisha gets out Laura and Travis come out the front door. Marisha waves to them and it prompts Matt to wave as well. Laura is beaming bright as always and quickly hugs Marisha. Travis smiles to Matt, and he is surprised by the tenderness in Travis’s smile. After only a beat of holding the man’s eyes he looks away. Specifically he looks to the back of the car where he starts to open the trunk and unload his things. 

He isn’t sure what about the smile has rattled him so much. He figures it just wasn’t what he was expecting. He’d built a solid idea of what he thought Travis and Laura would be like this weekend. Somehow, that very real, very gentle smile, wasn’t it.

Matt grabs the neatly stacked and tied layers of his kennel and bedding then starts to lift it when Travis reaches out to try and help.

“Hey let me get that. You’ve got a lot.” Travis says as he tries to get a hold on the edge of the stacked kennel.

“It’s okay. I’ve got it.” Matt shakes his head.

“Hey man. Just let go. Let me get it. I’ll go put it away.” Travis assures.

“No no. I’ll carry it.” Matt doesn’t move, hands locked on the edge.

“Matt,” Marisha speaks up now. “Let Travis carry it, Matt.” She gives him a look.

Matt sets the cage down and takes a step back. Travis lifts it with much more ease the Matt could have, and heads right inside with it.

“Come on inside you two!” Laura is her ever chipper self as she leads them inside.

“I can only stay a couple minutes.” Marisha lays a hand on Matt’s back as they head in.

“Alright. Don’t want you late.” Laura nods. She gets the door for the couple, just smiling at Matt who does his best smile back. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah. I know.” Matt nods to her assurance.

She then gives him a very similar tender smile as to what Travis had. Matt gets anxious again at the smile and has to look away, only to see Travis coming back.

“Hey,” the man thumbs behind himself, looking between all three of them. “I put it in the living room? Is that a good spot for you?” He looks right to Matt.

Matt nods. “Yeah, yeah. That’s fine.”

“Either there or somewhere that’s a room you don’t use. Formal dining. Sitting room.” Marisha speaks for him. “You can move it somewhere like that if he needs to have some alone time.” She rubs Matt’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Laura looks back to Travis. “Keep it there for now. By the sofa.”

“Yup.” Travis nods, watching Marisha hand something over to both his wife and Matt. “That is his safety bag. It’s just some of his personal things. This is for you two. It’s some notes and stuff.”

Laura has been handed a small note book. “Okay. Thankyou.”

“We already talked about most of it. It’s just there if you want it.” Marisha assures her. Then turns back to Matt. “I’m going to go babe.” She leans up into his kiss. “I will let you know when I land. I will talk you tonight. Be. Good.” She holds his jaw for a moment, giving the man a stern look.

“Yes ma'am.” Matt nods. “I’m going to be good.”

“Good boy.” She pecks him again. “I’ve got to go! I will see you all in a few days.”

Matt watches quietly as Marisha leaves and closes the front door behind her. Then he turns back to Travis and Laura, smiling weakly. “How has your guy’s morning been?”

“It’s been nice. Just relaxing really.” Laura nods. “How about you take your stuff to the guest room and get comfortable?”

“Alright. Thanks.” Matt picks the duffel bag back up and heads up the stairs. He knew the house well and finds a cleanly made bed that he sets his things down on. He spends a minute on the bed, taking his shoes off and then putting his clothes away in the dresser, and his hygiene bag in the bathroom. He leaves his backpack by the bed before heading down in his socks. 

“Laura?” He calls, as he peers around for the couple. 

“We’re in here Matt,” She calls out.

Matt finds them in living room, the kennel set up, tucked between Travis’s side table by the sofa, and a soft chair. Laura is down on the carpet as Travis hands her the last of the bedding which she arranges. Matt rocks on his heels as he watches them. 

“Do you have anything else you want to put in here?” Laura asks as she stands back up.

“Uh. Not right now, maybe later." 

Travis gives the kennel a shake to check if it was put together well. "Where is your stuff?" 

"I put everything up.”

“Bring it.” Travis motions back to the stairs. 

Matt feels a heat in his belly. “I…Okay.” Matt turns back around and heads back upstairs, to grab his backpack. He thinks for a moment of taking some things out, but just heads downstairs with his backpack ringing softly with him.

“This is all the other stuff I brought.” Matt shrugs. “You don’t really have to bother with most of it. If you have questions,” he trails off as Laura takes his bag with a big smile.

“Sit. We will ask if we need, promise.” She assures him.

Matt settles down into the chair next to his kennel, trying to ignore it. He pulls his phone out, trying to focus on Twitter as Laura and Travis start to empty his bag. First to come out are toys. 

“Aww, it’s cute,” Laura squeezes the squeaker inside his small, crochet, cow, then sets it down with a large plush dragon. 

Next to come out is his carefully bundled leathers and a single bundle of cotton rope. Laura spends a minute checking out a wrist cuff while Travis empties the bag. A transparent makeup pouch gets set out and ignored. Matt’s face is red, packed inside are his tail plugs, and a bottle of lube. But the other couple doesn’t spare it a glance. 

“Here we go.” Travis nods as he pulls out two stain less steel bowl, stacked inside each other, but curled up inside the top one is a bright red collar. “Come here.” He waves Matt over.

Matt is hesitant as he gets to his feet and comes over to the sofa. "We can wait on all that.“ 

"Nope. Down. I’m a strong believer that pup’s need to keep their tags on, just in case. Down.” Travis points to the carpet.

“Babe, be nice.” Laura lays a hand on his arm.

“He’s fine. If we don’t start this now and keep up with it he will back out." 

Matt is red in the face her settles down on his knees at Travis’s side. He jumps a little when the man’s large hand pushes into his hair and lowers his head.

"Whoa there buddy,” Travis says softly. “You’re alright. Got to get all this out of the way for a moment,” Travis strokes Matt’s hair a little more before pushing it aside to fasten the collar. 

Matt has a couple of collars, and he had choose to bring his most standard collar, which is soft, woven, red, cotton collar. It was the most gentle on his skin, light, with a plastic buckle. Unlike any leather or metal collars that he really can’t wear for more than a few hours at most.

Travis fixes the collar, Matt has a little shiver as the bright chrome tag bounces against his throat with little jolts of cold. Travis tugs on the tag, turning it in his fingers with a grin. “That’s cute.” He chuckles at the silver bone, watching Matt blush as he tugs at the collar. “So is that.” he taps the back of his hands against the man’s face.

Matt gives a soft whine and scoots back. Travis let’s him back up some but when Matt shifts onto his hand and knees and starts to move away, Travis snaps his fingers. “No. Stay. Let Laura see." 

Matt squirms on all fours as Laura leans forward. "Oh look at you, cutie. You look great. It’s a nice color." 

Travis holds out Matt’s squeaky cow now, looking at him expectantly. Matt carefully takes it in his mouth, holding Travis’s eyes. Then the other man tosses his dragon toy over by the kennel and rub’s Matt’s head. 

Laura is relaxing against the sofa pillows with the small note book Marisha had given her. "Found his schedule." 

"Yeah? What we got?” Travis fishes the last of the toys out of the bag, and leaves the rest in there. He sets the food bowls onto of the cage and puts everything else back in the bag, tossing Matt’s toys on the floor. “We are going to keep this.” Travis sets the backpack between himself and Laura. 

Matt frowns a little around his toy cow. Then he tells himself to just behave and to follow the new rules. He tries to be good by picking up his toys and moves them into his kennel. He has a toy basket at home where most of his toy’s still where, but he decides without his back pack he’d keep them in his kennel.

As Travis and Laura are going over the note book together Matt rearranges his kennel. It had been nice of Laura to set it up but he had a way he likes things. He drags everything out, leaving only the buffer in the bottom which is just a soft cotton liner that keeps the metal and plastic away from Matt’s skin. Then Matt starts to shove the round bed pillow back into the kennel when Travis leans over and smacks him on the ass. 

Matt freezes as he is, looking over his shoulder at the couple on the sofa. 

“I don’t think pup’s use their hands.” Travis shakes his head. 

Matt looks to his hands and let’s go of his bed. He stares at it a moment then at his kennel. He attempts to push it through with his head but he just can’t make it fit without bending it. 

Matt looks back at Travis and whines, sitting down by his bedding with a pout. 

Travis shakes his head. “Made a mess didn’t ya?”

Matt drops his head in his pout, then paws at his bed. Travis gets up and kneels down by the kennel. “Give me your bed. Give." 

Matt bites down on the edge and growls softly as he drags it over to Travis. Travis rubs Matt’s head before shoving the bed in through the kennel door. 

Matt grabs another pillow, smaller now, and doesn’t have much trouble pulling it into the cage. It’s slow work to set up his bedding this was, it’s tiring, hot, and Matt wears down by the times he is laying the sheet over top of everything. Finally he huffs and grunts as he turns around and squishes his pillows, trying to form his normal cozy space. Once that was done he steps out and comes over to Travis again. He plops down at the man’s feet and stares intently at him.

Travis looks down for a moment, "What? What do you want?”

Matt lifts his left hand.

“Oh!” Laura, flips through the note book. “I saw this.”

Matt leans forward, speaking softly. “I just wa- AH!” Travis leans over and gave a firm smack to his nose.

“No, you weren’t told to speak. Be good and wait.” Travis scolds him.

Matt whines and just keeps his left paw raised. He was surprised at how tight to the rules Travis and Laura were. He sulks quietly, not liking how he kept getting scolded.

“He’s thirsty.” Laura says, and shows Travis the page where body signals were all spelled out. 

Matt nods and pants for a moment to confirm. 

“I’ll get him some water.” Travis rubs Matt’s head as he passes by, grabbing the bowls from the top of the kennel. 

Laura motions Matt closer. “I saw you had treats in here.” She digs into the bag, finding a glass storage wear full of one bite peanut butter cookies. Written in sharpie across the top was the words Treat and a doodle of a bone. 

Matt scoots forward as Laura takes a few of the cookies out and puts the bowl back. 

She looks at him a moment then the note book. “Shake?" 

Matt holds his right paw out. Laura laughs softly and shakes it. 

"Good. Up?" 

Matt sits up on his knees for just a moment before landing back down on his hands. 

"Oh, wait. Up.”

Matt sits back up.

“Hold." 

He stays up now, paws held against his belly.

"Paws up!” Laura was getting excited now. 

Matt wiggles his hips, smiling at how happy she seemed. He lifts his paws up together against his chest. Laura now sets a cookie on his paws which Matt snatches up quickly. 

Laura hums a moment, still holding one cookie, watching Matt hold his position. “Can you beg?” Matt just stares. “We can wait on that one,” Laura smiles softly. “Roll." 

Matt shifts back for more room, then onto his belly, before rolling over. 

"Good boy. Here.” Laura holds the cookie out. 

Matt gets up, and inches forward. He watches her closely as he leans forward, being ever so careful as he takes the cookie. He didn’t want to touch her with his teeth and get in any real trouble. 

“You spoiling him already?” Travis comes back with one of the bowls and a glass of water. Matt watches him closely as he chews up his cookie.

“No. It was only two. And he did tricks.” Laura reaches over, gently rubbing Matt’s neck around the collar. He leans back into her legs and tilts his head, happy to soak up the soft hands and nice scratches. 

“Uh huh.” Travis sets the bowl down by the kennel and pours the water glass in. “There you go pup.”

Matt glances to Travis then back at Laura, frowning openly. 

“Go. Go drink.” She pushes his shoulders now. 

Matt gets back on all fours and moves over to the bowl. He sits down in front of it and just stares at it a moment. His bowls were not allowed on carpet at home. Not that they had a lot of carpet to begin with. He was nervous of making a mess of their floor.

He whines softly for a moment then louder and turns back to them. He just shakes his head, whining when they look over. 

“Hush,” Travis says. “Drink. You need to drink your water." 

"It’s alright Matt. Go ahead.” Laura urges.

Matt looks back to the bowl with a small huff. He gets down onto his belly, holding the bowl between paws to keep it still. He begins to drink slow and carefully. Thirst quickly takes him though, and he drinks more eager. The only real mess made is the water running onto his chin. Matt snorts softly and rubs his face on his shirt once he finishes most of the bowl. 

After his drink Matt checks around to see if any of his toys are laying out any longer. He only finds his dragon and a ball with a bell inside, which he grabs and it jingles as he tosses into his kennel to put away.

“Things comfy for you in there now Matt?” Laura smiles. 

Matt turns to look back at her then sits down on his cushion and nods. 

“Hey. You fit pretty well in there,” Travis leans over and closes the kennel, latching it. “Perfect fit." 

Matt whines and pushes on the crate door, giving it a little shake. 

"Babe, don’t lock him in there right now. He doesn’t need that.” Laura urges.

“I know, I’m not locking him in. I just wanted to have a look see of how well he fits. He looks comfortable.” Travis opens the kennel again. “Come here boy. Come here.” Travis pats his knee.

Matt shakes himself as he steps out of the kennel, eyeing Travis for a moment, just one hand out of his crate. Then he slowly crawls out and up to sit at Travis’s feet. 

“Yeah, see, he’s okay,” Travis scratch’s Matt’s head. “Look at him, can’t quit smiling." 

Matt was surprised to find just that. He is smiling lazily and leaning up into Travis’s warm hand. He wasn’t use to the feeling of a man’s hand. Marisha has long, slender fingers that were soft, her nails were just a little long and trimmed clean. Travis has large strong fingers, and a heavy hand, much warmer and calloused then Marisha’s. It felt nice when Travis would give his hair little tugs, of his blunt nails would dig at his scalp. It was strange, and nice. 

"Matt? Pup. You’re spacing out on us boy." 

Matt blinks and looks back up to them. 

"Hey there. Good to see you.” Travis laughs a bit.

Matt huffs as him and gives himself a shake as he gets back up onto all fours. He turns around and grabs his plush dragon, its tail in his teeth. He moves around the coffee table, onto the rug that is already on top of carpet. He settles down on his belly rubbing his face against the toy as he gets comfortable. When Laura starts to giggle, Matt peaks up only to see him pointing a phone at him. Scowling at her Matt rolls onto his side to keep his back to her.

“Oh don’t pout, I’m sending it to Marisha.” She assures. 

Matt grumbles and curls up. He nips at the nose of his toy, arms stretched out lazily in front of him. He wasn’t sure what else to do, not feeling comfortable to just wander the house.

“Matt,” Laura calls out. When he lifts his head she asks, “Did you eat breakfast?" 

Mat sits up on his elbows and looks back at them, seeing they have returned to that note book. He nods, shifting to sit up on his knees. He sees Travis take the note book. 

"Says here, you got to get some exercise before lunch and rest.” Travis points at Matt. “That’s why he’s being grumpy. Needs a walk.”

Matt glares, not appreciating the statement. 

“Alright,” Laura nods. “Let’s go on a walk. I could get a coffee." 

"One second.” Travis flips through the book for a moment, stopping to read something then sets it aside. “Matt come." 

Matt gets onto his hands and knees and returns back to Travis’s feet, giving him a huff before sitting and lowering his head so his collar can be taken off. Travis takes the collar and turns it around for a moment, but Matt feels the buckle at his throat. In a moment of confusion Matt scoots back, not sure what was happening. Then his collar rides up and tightens against his throat. Matt yips and jumps back harder, squirming to try and get away from the collar, but his collar just tightens up further against his throat. Matt then drops down onto his belly, trying to escape. He lays there a moment, breathing against the carpet. 

"Are you done with that now? Are you going sit still.” Travis asks above him.

Matt is going to answer when his collar tugs again and he follows it now, lifting his head looking up to Travis. It’s now that Matt sees what is pulling him around, the leash in the other man’s hand. Matt leans back, watching the leash tighten along where it is clipped beneath his jaw. 

“There we go, you’re okay,” Travis murmurs, reaching out to gently touch the boy’s head. But Matt pulls back against the leash, shaking his head and whining loudly. "Hey. Hey calm down.“ Travis tries to get ahold of Matt to calm his fighting.

Matt responds by just scooting back another few inches, fighting against the leash. Matt turns his head and nips at the matching red rope of his leash, sinking is teeth into it with a soft growl.

"Hey!” Travis gives firm tug. “Knock it off! Bad!”

Matt goes still, starring up at Travis with wide eyes as he is stunned by the hard, commanding voice he has so rarely heard. It holds Matt’s entire focus as he is mesmerized by the dominate man.

Travis is holding a finger up to Matt for a moment before nodding. "That’s better. You need to calm down and behave. I know you can use a leash. You know how this works. We are going to go on a walk, and you’re going to behave or we are going to have problems. Alright?" 

Matt nods squirming a moment before he ducks his head and leans forward to bump his head against the hand that Travis is pointing to him. 

Travis relaxes and runs his fingers through the boy’s hair. "That’s it. That’s a good boy. You’re alright.” He rubs Matt’s head. "You ready to go walk?“ 

Matt looks back up and nods bashfully, keeping his head ducked slightly. 

"Shoes. Go get your shoes.” Travis lets go of the leash and motions for Matt to go. 

Matt moves towards the stairs on all fours, glancing back at the couple when he reaches the stairs. Seeing as Travis is watching him, Matt climbs the steps on all fours and waits till he is in his borrowed room to stand. Matt is trying to ignore the leash bumping against his chest as he laces up his converse. He also tries to ignore the heat coiling low in his belly. He found it crazy that this would be having such a strong effect on him. Sure, he hadn’t gotten to play pup much recently, but still. Travis was putting him on edge.

Matt hasn’t been with many men aside from Taliesin. But Taliesin was nothing like Travis. Taliesin was soft, his voice was gentle, sure it could get deep but Travis just was deep. Hard. Muscles. Heat. Matt shivers and gets back to his feet, hearing Laura call for him.

“Thought you’d gotten lost,” She smiles from the bottom of the stairs when he gets there. 

“Sorry. I’m alright.” He watches Laura reach out and take the leash. She is watching him closely as she does before she gives it a little tug. Matt takes another step towards her, watching a big smile curl across her face.

“Travis. Baby. You ready?” She calls out to him. 

Travis comes around in his coat, house keys in one hand. “Yup. You gonna hold him?”

“No, you take him. I’ll be carrying my purse and coffee.” She hands the leash off.

Matt ducks his head and steps closer to Travis as the man wraps the leash around his wrist. 

“Let’s go then. Come on,” Travis gets the door and lets Laura out before tugging Matt out. “You’re very unexcited for your walk.”

“I’m excited.” Matt speaks softly, eyes scanning out on the street, at every car and person that passes.

Travis tugs on the leash, “Eyes down. Heel.” He commands before he starts walking. 

Matt is a little confused and very flustered, and scrambles to follow after Travis. “Uh where are we go-.”

Travis cuts him off by smacking Matt on the thigh. “Heel." 

"Ah! So-sorry.” He slows down, falling in behind Travis now. Matt keeps his eyes locks down on the side walk, watching the cracks pass by under his Converse, and the different shades of slabs of concrete.

Travis reaches back and rubs Matt’s neck, squeezing gently as his thumb presses carefully circles against Matt’s throat. “Good boy. Good heel." 

Matt shivers, heat surging low in his belly, chest swelling up under the praise. "Thankyou, sir.” He bumps her head against Travis'es hand, but the man doesn’t pet him, just drops his hand and keeps pace with his wife.

Matt listens to Laura and Travis chat about dinner. There were deciding what to do with some porckchops they had. Matt was trying to decide what to do with his himself. On walks he usually talked with Marisha, and often times carried her purse or their groceries. Now he had to walk quietly, and it left him kind of squirmy with nothing to do. 

After another block is crossed, Matt picks his head up and glances around wanting to check out where they are going. Passerbys get more frequent as they get out of the neighborhood and towards a small shopping district. Matt keeps his head up, with Travis either not caring or noticing, and looks around now. 

He sees that not too many people are looking at them, or his situation. A few glance at him and would smile a little, and he would smile back. One teenage girl waves a little as she passes by so Matt waves back. He knows he must be red in the face and down his neck, embarrassed as everyone around on the street gets to see him on his leash.

Travis laughs quietly. “See. He’s all calmed down now.” Matt looks to the couple is now watching him. “He got worked up over nothing.”

Matt pouts under their amused gazes, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

“Aww pouty puppy pouty puppy.” Laura steps back to him and gently squishes his cheeks between her palms. A small group of people pass by, laughing and watching them as they pass.

Matt groans and leans back against his leash, shaking his head to wiggle free of Laura’s hands. He turns to look over his shoulder at the passing group, straining the leash now, and huffs at the group, lip curled a little at being laughed at. 

Travis reaches over, grabbing Matt’s collar and pull’s the younger man in close. “Eyes down.”

“I was just, -they,” Matt stammers under Travis’s stern look. He drops his head finally. “Sorry sir." 

"Keep that up and you’re going to end up in a muzzle.” Travis warns.

Matt whines, shoulders curving in. He genuinely hated his muzzle. It was so shameful to be shown he can’t be trusted with his own mouth. 

“I will be good sir. No muzzle." 

"We will see. Come on, walk sign is on. Laura will order for you.” Travis says as they start to cross the last street to the cafe.


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naps and Lunch and more Naps. Fluff chapter.

“Stay,” Travis says. They have just gotten home from the walk and Matt has sat on the stairs to take his shoes off.

Matt pauses on his laces, tilting his head to show he wasn’t sure if he should take his shoes off.

“Go ahead. Just stay,” Travis repeats as he heads down the hall to the coat closet. Laura passes Matt as she heads upstairs, scratching his head as she does.

Matt tugs his shoes off and sets them next to him as he waits for Travis. Travis heads up the stairs next, pausing to give Matt’s ear a pinch and pull his head back. When Matt doesn’t fight the rough handling, Travis praises him. “Good boy. Stay.” He repeats the command before going upstairs as well.

Matt rolls his eyes at the repetitive commands and huffs at being left alone on the steps. Folding his arms over his legs he lays his head on his knees to wait. If he was home he’d push buttons by moving around on the step he was sat on, and probably whine up the steps at Marisha to get her attention. But he was sure Travis would discipline him and not find it at all funny or cute. So, he is left alone on the steps for a few, very long and boring, minutes.

Laura is the first to come down, smiling at him as she does. “Good boy.” She says as she gets close, pausing about half way down when Matt turns to look up at her. She raises an eyebrow but Matt stays put. “A very good boy.” She watches as Matt smiles and tries to hide it.

Matt sees Laura has changed into more comfortable lounging clothes, yoga pants and a t-shirt now. She coos at him as she steps down then leans down and takes Matt’s leash, gently pulling him to his feet. With her a few steps up they are eye level and Laura smiles gleefully about it. “Go change, then go to the bathroom and wash up. When you’re done go kneel in the living room.” She fiddles with his collar before taking his leash off him. “Wear something clean and comfy.”

“Yes ma'am.” Matt nods. He stays where he is as she takes the leash and leaves, heading for the kitchen now.

Matt takes a moment after she leaves to stretch. Relaxing long limbs of muscle and working tense joints. When his back pops Matt trots up the stairs, hand on the rail. At the top Matt finds Travis in the hall who motions him over.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Matt starts to get onto all fours.

“No no,” Travis shakes his head, “Come here. You aren’t in trouble.”

Matt gives Travis a skeptical look and moves over closer. “Alright.”

Travis reaches out and pulls Matt in for a hug, strong hands rubbing his back and his neck. When he pulls back to grin at Matt he can’t help but laugh at the pink face and round eyes. “Just wanted to say you were very good on the walk back. You’re getting better.” He rubs Matt’s sides. “You’re a good boy. Just got to relax and listen. Watch the mouth.”

“Yesir,” Matt mumbles, ducking his head, but his smile is bright.

“Good boy. Did Laura tell you to wait in the living room?” Travis tilts Matt’s head back up.

“After I change.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Travis rubs Matt’s head before sending him towards the spare room.

Matt tries not to take too long, not that they gave him a time limit, but he does want to show that he can be good. He changes all his clothes into fresh lounge clothes and clean socks and underwear. He waits and does some deep breathing and washes his face with cold water before he feels like he can go back downstairs. Mind clear and sharp again. On his way down he checks his phone for a moment and sends Marisha a text, ‘I love you.’ He knows she will be landing soon. Matt plugs his phone into the charger on the side table next to his kennel before following his instructions.

Without any better instructions then to just kneel in the living room, and not knowing how long he would be down there or what would happen, he takes a comfortable, long term position. Matt goes back onto the rug where he had laid earlier kneeling down with his legs spread a bit, sat back on his own feet. He takes a moment to decide what to do with his hands, fiddling with his collar as he thinks about it. He decides to just fold his arms behind himself and sit quietly. Waiting.

He now has a chance to look around as he waits. Of course, he knows what Laura and Travis’s living room looks like, but he notices a few little things. His backpack that Travis had taken, it was gone. So was the notebook that had been left on the coffee table, and his dog bowls. He is wondering what happened to his things when Travis comes into the living room.

“Look at you! Good dog.” Travis grins down at Matt as he is kneeling on the rug. “If I didn’t know better I would swear you weren’t a brat.” He pushes his fingers into Matt’s hair, using it to pull Matt’s head back. Travis smiles down at him like that, enjoying the wide eyed but relaxed look on Matt’s face. Travis thinks Matt is starting to relax finally. Wasn’t trying to think so much.

“Laura and I are making lunch but it’s going to take some time. We don’t think a puppy needs to be in a busy kitchen, so you’re going to have some crate time.” Travis lets Matt’s hair go now.

Matt makes a questioning sound before glancing back at his crate and then is quick to turn his sad puppy eyes on the man. Looking up through his lashes, a pout creeping into his features.

Travis laughs “You’re adorable. In the crate. Go.” He nudges Matt.

Matt whines loudly as he gets to all fours and goes over to his crate. He pauses at the door and looks back over his shoulder to Travis with a particularly protesting whine. All this does is earn him a firm swat. “Don’t make me tell you again.”

With a yip, Matt climbs in then quickly turns to sit down on his big cushion. Now his backside protected, and he is mostly out of reach, so Matt dials his sulking up to 10. Crossing his arms over his chest, glaring out at Travis through the bars as he huffs and grumbles at everything. Travis doesn’t seem at all effected as he closes the crate and latches it.

Travis pats the top of the cage. “Be good and take a nap Matt, tonight is going to be busy. I’ll come get you for lunch.”

Matt is left in the quiet now, occasionally hearing a murmur of voices from the far side of the house. With a heavy sigh, the man turns and settles down on his side, watching the door way for someone to come and let him out. He reaches behind himself, rubbing at the light sting left over from the one swat. A shiver moves through Matt’s body at the thought causing any real trouble. He groans low in his chest and rubs his face against the soft white sheet that lays over his bedding. Burying himself in it to clear his head.

Matt has enough room in his kennel to sit up, turn around easily, and get in and out with no trouble. He can’t stretch out though, so he must curl up on his side, feet braced against the far corner from his head, but he likes it. Sleeping a whole night here would kill his body, but naps were nice as he felt safe and contained in his crate. Held firmly down against his bed by the constraints.

Having had to get up so early this morning, followed having a long morning so far, Matt does doze off. His bedding still smells of home, so he wraps himself up in the sheet and drags his dragon plush over to hold against his chest. He is comfortable, content, and tired.

Matt isn’t sure how long he has been sleeping, and at first, he isn’t sure what has woken him. He shifts in his dog bed for a moment, groaning softly as he tries to get back to sleep.

BZZZZ

“Mmm sshh.”

BZZZZ

“Sleeping.”

BZZZZ

Matt’s head shoots up as he realizes what the sound is. He spots his phone on the side table, right outside his kennel bars.

BZZZZ

He looks around and sees no one to help him. He quickly reaches through the bars and flips one of the latches, then stops. For a beat, he swears he can feel the sting in his ass. Groaning, Matt rests his head against the cage door as his phone goes quiet. After a moment of starring at the doorway he starts to whine.

The noise picks up quickly, louder and more frantic. He hears someone call his name from the kitchen. Knowing he’s gotten their attention he tilts his head back and begins to bay. Long, deep howls that ring from his chest and fill the whole space with sound.

Travis appears suddenly in the living room, shaking his head. “Hey hey hey, what is wrong? You were sleeping, what are you crying about?”

Matt turns and stares up at his now quiet phone, whining and pawing at the cage wall closest to the side table.

Travis grabs it off the charger, glances at the screen, then leans down to unlock the kennel. He reaches for the first latch, finds it open, and gives Matt a stern look. Matt looks back at Travis through the bars with an innocent look and a little wiggle of his hips. Travis shakes his head and unlocks the kennel to hand Matt his phone. “Here you go. Lunch is almost ready. I’m going to leave this open. Be good. Stay here till someone comes to get you.”

Matt nods, holding his phone in both hands. When Travis gets back up, Matt turns his attention to his phone. Just as he thought, Marisha has called him. He hits redial and leans back into his pillows as he waits for her to pick up.

“Matt?”

“Hey Marisha,” He smiles up at the ceiling.

“Hey babe. You didn’t pick up, what are you doing?”

Matt glances at the side table. “Sorry. I couldn’t get to my phone.”

Matt can hear the smile in her voice now. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“It …it uh was charging. Outside my kennel.” He admits, feeling heat creep onto his ears.

“Oooh. Are you being good? Already in time out.”

“Not time out! Just taking a nap. I’m being good, I promise.”

Marisha laughs quietly. “I know sweetie. Laura sent me a photo of you all curled up with your toys. Such a cute boy. I’m so glad you’re having a good time.”

“I am,” Matt nods. “Thankyou.”

“Of course, dear.” She assures. “I just made it to my hotel. I’m going to wash up and have a nap of my own. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Matt fiddles with his dragon toy. “Was your flight okay?”

“Yeah. It was a flight.” She sighs as she gets comfortable on her bed. “Laura says they have some plans for tonight.”

Matt frowns, remembering Travis say something about a busy night. “I don’t know what.”

“It’s okay. I do. It’ll be fun. You just have to be good.”

“Course.”

“I know you will be. Laura said you went on a walk. You had a fit about your leash? You know better Matthew.”

“It surprised me! He didn’t say anything about it.” Matt tries to defend himself.

“We talked about this. Travis and Laura plan to keep you down all weekend so you might want to get used to it.”

Matt groans, sinking down in his bedding. “I’m trying, just keeps surprising me. And Travis won’t budge on inch on anything.”

“You’re thinking way too much Matt. Just take some time, breath, and get settled down. It’s not Travis’s job to budge. It is your job to behave. If you don’t you’re going to get yourself in some trouble and I’m not going to feel bad for you Matthew. If a red ass is what it takes for you settle down for the weekend, then so be it.”

Matt whines against the phone and rolls onto his side. “Noo. I’m being good. I am.”

“I know you are baby,” Marisha speaks gently. “It would only be for your own good.”

“I know.” He closes his eyes.

“Are you having fun?”

“Yeah. I really am.”

“Good. You’ll have lots of fun tonight. I’m going to go now sweetie and have my shower. Be a good boy for me. Kisses.”

Matt makes a kissing sound. “I will. Talk tonight?”

“Yeah. I’ll call at before I go to bed. Talk to you later.”

“Talk later.” Matt murmurs. The line goes quiet and Matt lays there in the quiet for a minute before he hears someone call his name. Matt climbs out and sets his phone on the side table again. He gives himself a moment to stretch again, after being curled up so long, feeling his back and shoulders relax again. Then he settles onto all fours and heads out of the living room.

Laura peaks around the corner of the kitchen and smiles. “He’s coming. He looks like he’s still a little bit sleepy.”

Matt shakes himself at that comment as he steps onto the cold kitchen tiles. He doesn’t know what they have cooked but it smells good and it stirs up his hunger with a very sudden roar. Coming around he sees Travis standing and working at the counter, and Laura is walking over to a little breakfast bar that runs off their counter, setting plates at the barstools. Matt moves over towards the bar stools, then sits up, bracing his hands on the barstool to help himself to his feet.

“Ahahah! No doggies on the furniture.” Laura shakes a finger at him then grabs his collar and tugs him back down onto all fours.

Matt frowns and huffs at Laura, pulling himself away from her hand. Laura gives him a stern look but it isn’t even half as intimidating as Travis, so Matt just stares back with a little scowl.

Travis comes over now and Matt ducks his head and steps away from the bar stools, then glances up at the man. Matt sees now that Travis has his food dishes and that he is setting them down a few feet from the end of the breakfast bar. Matt pauses, looking at the bowls. Then he watches Travis and Laura sit down at the barstools.

They start to eat. Matt sits there, watching silently. As if he is waiting for something in the situation to change. What changes is Travis looks over and points to the bowls. “Eat. You need to eat.”

Matt shifts on his haunches but before he can make a sound Travis snaps his fingers. “No. No. Don’t you start whining. I saw you being a brat a moment ago, ” Matt lowers his head a little. “Yeah. That’s what I thought. Now go eat and behave.”

Matt gets onto all fours and drags himself over to his bowls. Inside is the pork chop the couple had talked about earlier along with some chopped broccoli and carrots. Everything is neatly cut into small, even pieces. Much smaller then bite sized, and very reminiscent of kibble. Matt isn’t sure how he feels about it. On one hand, it looks good, and it gave him some kind of feelings to know Travis had been taking the time to so carefully chop his food. But also. There was no way to eat the medley without having to mix mouth fulls of meat and veggies, and there was certainly no way to keep his dignity fully intact.

Matt glances back towards the breakfast bar, finding both Travis and Laura watching him. Heat races down his neck and reddens his ears. Matt sinks down over his bowl and takes a careful bite. He knows very well there is no dignified way to eat from his bowl. He tries to be neat about it, and not pout too openly. Neither are very successful.

The first thing to ruin it his efforts are his hunger, which drive him to hurriedly take a few fast bites to get as much as he could before sitting back to chew. Peering around the kitchen as he chews up his lunch Matt realizes that he has been placed nearly right in the middle of the kitchen. He grumbles softly, not forming any words but clearly unhappy to see he’s on display like this. He ducks back down and finishes his food off, drinking down most of his water. When he sits back up he tries to wipe himself clean on his shirt sleeve and shoulder.

“Ah ah ah! No!” Travis hops up and grabs Matt. “No. Look at you.” Travis snags Matt’s collar and tugs him back. “No no no.” Travis scolds. Then he uses a dish towel to wipe Matts face and hands clean. “Such a mess. Got to get you cleaned up.”

Matt squirms a little, not use to someone trying to clean him or for calling his messy. The scolding just sits like a lump in Matt’s gut, and he tries to follow Travis and get a pat when the man stops.

Travis nudges Matt back. “Sit. Stay.”

Matt obeys, still flustered about what had just happened. All the dishes, including his bowls, are gathered up and put into the sink. Then, without any warning, Travis picks Matt up.

Two big hands easily lift the small man up and into Travis’s chest. Matt yips and latches onto Travis, arms around his neck and afraid of being dropped, seeing as no one has lifted him before. When Travis starts to laugh, Matt looks up at him. Eyes wide and dilated as his fingers dig into the thick muscles of Travis’s shoulders.

“You’re okay. I won’t drop you, pup.” Travis shifts Matt in closer to himself.

Matt groans low in his chest and hides his face against Travis’s shoulder.

Laura comes over to Matt’s head and pets his hair with both hands. “Aww he’s so cuddly like this. It’s so cute babe. It’s a good look on you.” She winks at her husband as she pets Matt. Matt tries to hide from the cooing and coddling but there is nowhere to go. Then Laura leads the way back to the living room with Travis carrying the clinging Matt.

“We are just going to take it easy for abit. More fun stuff later. Promise.” Travis sits down, with Matt now in his lap. “Lay down. Get comfortable.”

Matt is still holding onto Travis as he looks at the sofa then tilts his head to Travis.

“You can be on the sofa for now. But only if you be good. Now lay down.” Travis instructs.

“Come here,” Laura holds her hands out to Matt.

Matt shifts carefully off Travis’s lap and over to Laura, leaning up into her hands.

“Okay,” Laura rubs his head, “Lay down. Down.”

Matt starts to try and curl up tightly between the two, before Travis reaches over and pulls Matt back. Matt’s head finds a pillow now in Travis’s lap, while Laura grabs his legs and pulls him out along her lap.

“Atta’ boy,” Travis praises, shifting Matt some so he’s rested on his back. Laura begins to gently massage Matt’s knees and down his calves. Travis has one hand carefully playing at Matt’s throat around the collar, his other hand is rubbing Matt’s upturned belly. Slow, steady circles against the freshly fed lump.

Matt squeezes his eyes closed, hands on his chest with his fingers tangled together. It is all a lot. Hands on his body. Warmth all around him. It’s an amount of un divided attention he had not been ready for. But the hands continue, remaining soft, steady. It feels nice. So nice.

“Good boy,” Travis murmurs when he sees Matt starting to relax in his lap. “Gooood boy. Deep breaths. Relax. Rest. You’ve been so tense buddy. We want you to be comfortable. You’ve been so jumpy and fussy. Don’t think. Just relax.”

Matt turns his head into the hands, toes slowly curling and flexing inside his socks. His hands relax, his breathing levels out.

Laura pulls a blanket over her lap and Matt’s lower half. “Good boy. Sweet pup, being so nice and letting us cuddle him.”

Matt let’s out a soft little babble of sound before nuzzling Travis’s wrist. The TV turning on prompts Matt to turn his head. Travis’s fingers push into his hair then, the other hand staying on Matt’s belly. Laura is flipping through channels, settling on Parks and Recs reruns. Travis is slowly kneading Matt’s head. His fingertips would dig into the other man’s scalp for a moment before slowly pulling his hair into the flat of his hand.

Matt goes limp against them, eyes heavy and half lidded, barely seeing or hearing the sitcom.


	3. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an afternoon nap and some crate time, a visitor stops by and reminds Matt of his place.

Be a GoodBoy Pt.3  
Here is part two of Puppy! Matt , A Pet Play piece where Marisha leaves Matt in care of Laura and Travis (Heavier on the Matt/Travis) when she leaves on business. After an afternoon nap and some crate time, a visitor stops by and reminds Matt of his place. 

7700+ words

Mature, of course

This will need another part, so if anyone has request/idea on how to wrap up this play scene, I’d love to hear it!

Matt got to stay there, curled up against Travis and Laura, dozing off and drugged on comfort for two hours. Then Matt is gathered up even against his soft whimpers and protests to stay put. First, he’s left in Laura’s lap with his head beginning to clear as he watches Travis lift and carry off with his kennel. Then Travis comes back for him, picking Matt up and carrying him across the house. Matt is much more awake now, wiggling and whining softly, wanting to know what was happening. “Shshshshhhh,” Travis brings Matt into the dining room which sits at the corner of the house. Matt sees his kennel tucked up under a window, giving him a view of the front yard and street. Travis sets Matt down by his kennel.

“Listen,” Travis squats down, gently rubbing under Matt’s jaw. “You have to stay in here. Alright? I’m not going to lock you up because you’ve been very good and I believe you can stay here and behave.”

Matt looks around the dining room, then back to his kennel. He whines softly when he looks back to Travis, not happy at the idea of being left in here.

“Laura is bringing you something to help pass time sense we won’t be playing with you.”

On cue Laura comes in with a big quilt in her arms. She hands Travis a tablet then spreads the quilt out on the hard wood floor in front of the sunny windows. “A nice place for you to stretch out,” She smiles as Matt and ruffles his hair.

Travis shows Matt the code to unlock the tablet then hands it over. “Here. Watch something. Play something. No work, you know that.” Travis stands back up, pointing to the two archways that come into the dining room. “Do not leave this room without permission or you’re in immediate trouble and you’ll get locked up.”

Matt just nods as he looks to the arch he’d come in from. He wishes he could stay in the living room on the sofa. But no dogs on the furniture. He knows that.

“Okay. I expect to not see abit of you anywhere but here for a while then. If you need something you have no problem getting our attention.”

Matt returns that comment with an innocent smile and wiggle of his hips.

“Yeah. Alright.” Travis rub’s Matt’s head. “Behave.” He says before leaving the room again.

Laura scritches the back of Matt’s head for a second before waving bye-bye and walking out as well.

Matt watches the doorway, straining to hear something. But he really can’t hear much. Huffing he opens the tablet to find something to watch.

Matt ends up laying in his crate in the sunlight, legs sticking out the door and spread out wide on the quilt. He passes his time watching classic DragonBall that he finds saved to the tablet.

He dozes off, wondering if this weekend would just be a nice lazy weekend full of napping and petting. He isn’t opposed. He was worn down from work, and rest could do a different good then a heavy scene.

He pauses the tablet that’s leaned up against the inside of his crate before backing out. Matt is thinking about if he will be expected to have a bed time and is getting a drink from his water bowl when he hears it. A voice.

He’s been hearing voices the whole time he was left over here. Hearing both Travis and Laura mixed in with the TV volume. With the sun setting and leaving the front yard in heavy shadows, Matt tries to look out and see the drive way. He can’t.

He strains his ears to hear the voices better. He can. He can hear this voice. It laughs. Matt’s heart picks up beat as he heads for the source. It’s in the living room, distinct from the tv that’s been turned up.

Matt is in the hall, about to reach the stairs, about to reach the living room when a different voice stops him dead in his tracks.

“Matthew!”

He stops stiff at the sharp tone in Laura’s voice. He looks at her over his shoulder and tries to make his case when Travis speaks up.

“What? What’s wrong?” Travis comes out of the living room. Looming down over Matt with a scowl. “Bad dog.”

Matt whines and tries to peer around Travis, but the man leans down and pulls Matt up into his arms.

Matt isn’t at all comforted by being carried this time. “Nooooo.” He squirms.

Travis smacks his thigh as he carries Matt back into the dining room.

“Oow,” Matt drops his head onto Travis’s shoulder.

“You’re about to get much worse,” he sets Matt down on his feet by the kennel. “Speak. What were you told.”

Matt glances over Travis’s shoulder and sees Laura standing in the archway, arms crossed. “I thought I heard-.”

“No,” Travis takes Matt’s jaw and forces him to look forward. “What were you told.”

“To stay. In here.” Matt drops his head. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“You’ve been fussy and tense all day. I bet you’ll relax if we warm your ass up abit.” He turns Matt and guides him to bend over the top of his crate.

Matt can’t help the pathetic sounding whimper he gives as he folds his arms under his head and his fingers tangle in the metal bars. There is some relief when Travis takes a firm hold of his hip as it seemed he’d be keeping totally clothed, which Marisha never allowed. But Matt sees that it doesn’t hardly matter. Travis was much /much/ stronger then Marisha.

Travis can only get a half dozen swats across Matt’s ass before the boy is whining loudly and squirming. The sounds Matt make are just heart breaking. He really is good at sounding sad and pathetic. Travis must hurry up to finish a dozen smacks before he has a chance to stop himself.

When Travis lets Matt go, the pup slides down on his knees, still whimpering. Matt scoots forward, leaning heavily into Travis’s legs. Travis sighs and sits down, being met with Matt’s wide, wet eyes.

“Ooh poor puppy. Look at how sad he is.” Travis wipes the boy’s eyes before pulling Matt in close to his chest. “So sad,” Travis teases the pup a little.

Matt whimpers, burying his face against Travis’s broad chest,the man in an attempt to get closer. “ ’M sorry sir. I’ll be good.”

“I know buddy, I know. You’re forgiven. You’re a good boy, you’re such a good boy.” He watches Laura come over and squat down to pet and rub Matt and try to comfort him. “Look at how cute he’s being. Maybe we should have started it with this.” Travis chuckles and rubs the boy’s ass.

Matt doesn’t think he could be any more embarrassed, but he shifts under the hand that soothes the sting in his ass.

Travis and Laura laugh softly, cooing at him as he tries to cling to Travis.

“Are you gonna stay put now?” Travis pull’s Matt away from his chest.

“Yesir.” Matt sniffs.

“Alright. Laura and I have to go finish getting ready for tonight. It’ll only be a few more minutes. I think you can finish waiting with your nose in the corner.” Travis pats Matt’s ass before setting him down out of his lap.

Matt whines softly, hanging his head as he crawls over to the nearby corner and settles down there. He can hear someone rattling his cage behind him, and Travis passes him on the way out, patting his head with a soft praise. Then Laura comes over, scratching the back of Matt’s neck before handing him his dragon. Matt carefully takes it, trying to lean into Laura to get her to stay, but she pinches his cheek before she follows Travis.

Matt sighs, giving another sniffle, before sagging against the wall, holding his toy in his lap. His emotions are making an absolute mess of his insides. His guts twist up tight, turning hot and bothered. His head is fuzzy and racing between thoughts of need and sadness.

Matt isn’t sure how long he has to stay in the corner, but sense he hadn’t been given a kneeling command, he shifts to sit cross legged, slumping against the wall and holding his toy to his chest. He can still hear soft talking across the house and he knows he can hear the third voice. His initial excitement flares back up but now with some added nervousness. Would he be in more trouble? Was his one punishment enough? He thought he’d been pretty good today! He hoped so.

“Maaatt.” Laura comes around, looking at him curled up and looking miserable. “Oh buddy. No sad puppy. Poor boy. Come here, you want a hug?”

Matt turns around and crawls towards Laura but she is stood up and motions him up. He gets to his feet, still clutching the tail of his toy. Laura smiles and pulls Matt into a hug, rubbing his back.

“Good boy. Goood boy. You going to be okay? Do you need quiet time?” Laura slowly rubs his back.

“No ma'am.” Matt shakes his head just a little, still buried against her neck. “No more alone time.”

“Okay. That’s fine. You ready to come play for a little bit? You can bring your friend.” She points to the dragon.

“I’d like to play now. I’ll be good.”

Laura coos and cups Matt’s face in her hands. “Sweet puppy.” She rubs his cheek for a moment, until Matt gets pink and squirmy again under all the attention. “Okay. Down. ”

Matt nods, and carefully kneels. He takes his dragon in his mouth and watches Laura expectantly who spends a moment looking down at him with quite a lot of mischief in her smile. Then she leads the way back into the living room.

Matt follows at heel, his chest tightening as he gets close to the living room, still nervous. Travis appears at the door way, a crooked smile on his face.

“There you two are. Come on Matt, come on,” Travis encourages the pup, holding his hands out.

Matt’s hips wiggle then he picks up pace and passes Laura, pushing into Travis’s waiting hands. Face and head pressing into the warm hands, wiggling around excitedly as Travis pets and rubs him all over.

“Good boy, gooood boy!” Travis gets excited watching Matt hop around and get an anxious case of wiggling. “Good puppy, good boy, shhhh calm down. Calm down.”

Matt drops his dragon to the floor, sitting up to place his hands below Travis’s chest trying to get the man to lift him.

“Nooo, not right now. Maybe later,” Travis rubs the back of Matt’s neck abit.

Matt begs, pawing at Travis’s chest and whining.

“Nooo. No.” Travis says firmly. “Down. Don’t start whining again.”

“Again? Are you having a whining problem?”

Matt freezes up before looking over across the living room. Standing on the other side of coffee table is Taliesin, hands in his pockets, looking right back at Matt with one brow raised.

Matt drops down, taking his paws off Travis and sitting neatly at the man’s feet. He shakes his head.

“No?” Taliesin asks. “You haven’t been whining? Cause I haven’t been here very long but I have heard plenty of whining.”

Matt ducks his head and shifts into a practiced sitting position, with his back straight, his knees tucked under him and his hands out flat and neatly tucked against his knees.

Taliesin comes over and lays his hand on top of Matt’s head. “I show up and you suddenly remember your manners? Don’t let me get in the way of your bad behavior.”

Matt gets red and chews his lip. “I’m sorry sir.”

“You weren’t told to speak.” Taliesin pinches the edge of Matt’s ear.

Matt winces a little and just nods.

Taliesin squats down and tilts Matt’s head up, taking a quiet moment to study the forlorn expression. “Well. May I have a hug or are you not happy to see me?”

Matt lights up immediately, tackling Taliesin with open arms. Taliesin falls back on his ass, accepting all of Matt’s enthusiasm with his own smile.

Travis and Laura hadn’t heard Matt get vocal aside from his whines and the howling earlier. But now? Matt was barking up a storm. His hips had moved past wiggles and were into large excited wags. Taliesin is laughing as Matt clings to him and covers his face in kisses between the yapping.

Matt knows exactly what Taliesin expects from him and what to expect from Taliesin in return. Taliesin likes his barking and his kisses and cuddles. Taliesin can give the best lazy cuddles but he is also very use to Matt and won’t put up with much of anything. Matt can’t get away with anything with Taliesin.

“Okay okay. Mark,” Taliesin motions to a spot a foot away. Matt backs up onto the spot and sits down. Matt stays there and watches as Taliesin gets to his feet.

“Can’t say I knew he’d do that.” Travis watches how Matt obeys Taliesin’s commands without a moment’s hesitation.

“That’s why I’m here.” Taliesin rests his hand on Matt’s head. “Show you everything he can do.”

Matt is looking around while they talk. Taking in the scene that has been laid out in the living room. His backpack has made an appearance, right next to a small duffle that Matt recognizes as Taliesin’s. The strangest thing Matt sees are two towels laid out over top of the cleared coffee table.

Raising an eyebrow Matt yips softly and paws at Taliesin’s calf, hoping for some answers. Tal obliges. To a degree.

“I offered to Travis and Laura here, a crash course in how to handle your naughty ass,” Taliesin takes ahold of Matt’s jaw and turns his head side to side. Matt paws again, hoping to get something more. Taliesin ignores him this time.

“So,” Tal turns to the couple. “First thing first. If you’re keeping him in the house, especially by this time of the day, you might as well undress him. It isn’t cold. He will be fine.” Tal snaps his fingers and gives a quick motion without even looking at Matt. “If you want, you can just make him undress himself, but if you really just want him to feel his place is under your hand? Do it yourself.”

Matt has gotten to his feet where he sat and looks between Tal and Travis nervously. No one was telling him anything. Just expecting him to follow obediently.

When Taliesin turns back to him Matt grabs the bottom of his shirt to pull off. Taliesin smacks his hands sharply.

“No. Bad. Hands down.”

Matt whines as he lets go of the shirt, but it’s cut short with a smack over his nose.

“Don’t you start whining. I’m not going to listen to it,” Taliesin gives Matt a look that has the pup sag his shoulders and drop his head in shame.

“Really? That easy to get him to stop whining all the time?” Travis and Laura have moved to the sofa to watch.

Taliesin grabs the shirt, starting to undress Matt by just moving and handling him as he needs. “He is not allowed to whine unless he’s been told to. One reminder should be plenty.” Taliesin tosses the shirt aside before grabbing the waistband of Matt’s pants and yanking the younger man closer. “Right? One reminder is all you need?”

Matt nods quickly.

“Why do I have the feeling you’ve been getting away with plenty?” Taliesin pulls Matt’s pants down now. “Hands on your head.”

Matt obeys, taking position and watching Taliesin. When his eyes dart to the side, he sees Laura and Travis sat close together, eyes locked on his slowly exposed frame. He looks away.

Taliesin squats down to get Matt out of his pants. But when Matt tries to kick the sweats off, Taliesin reaches up and lands a sharp smack to the inside of Matt’s thigh.

Matt yelps, wincing as a bright red mark grows on his pale leg.

“You were not told to step out. You need to quit thinking so much,” Taliesin warns.

“Yesir,” Matt whispers, ducking his head with his hands locked on top.

Taliesin lays his hand back on the spot, rubbing it as he watches Matt’s face. The puppy is flushed, pupils slowly starting to dilate. It’s fun to watch Matt try to find a place for his eyes, nervous and squirmy under all the attention. Once he found his right head space his eyes would rest with his mind.

“Step out.” Taliesin touches the right ankle. Matt lifts his foot. “Down.” Matt drops his foot. “Step out,” Matt lifts his left foot. “Down.” Taliesin tosses the pants aside and rubs up and down the lengths of Matt’s bare legs.

“What’s with the stepping stuff?” Laura asks.

“Matt thinks too much. More than the rest of us. Constant. The whole point of this, all of this, is to make him stop thinking for abit. Otherwise he is wound up and nervous and snippy. To get him down, all the way down into his head space, it’s best to take everything away from him.” Taliesin stands back up. “You’re keeping your socks for now.”

Matt just nods as a response, lifting his head some to watch Taliesin.

“I saw you didn’t bring any jocks.”

Matt’s eyes get wide and he shakes his head. He is trying to say no, he doesn’t want to wear one, but it just comes across as saying he hadn’t brought any.

“I brought your blue one. So, no worries there.” Taliesin assures Matt, before hooking his thumbs in the waist band of the boy’s red boxer briefs and pushing them down.

Matt squeezes his eyes shut, toes curling against the carpet.

“I’m going to go grab that.” Taliesin moves away now, towards his bag, to go fetch the jock strap.

Matt’s head falls to his chest, staying perfectly still as his own fingers dig into his scalp. It isn’t quiet. Matt can hear Travis and Laura at his side, laughing between each other, muttering softly. Matt chooses not to focus enough to hear.

A warm hand rests on Matt’s exposed belly, soft and steady. “Good boy,” Taliesin murmurs. This coaxes Matt to open his eyes, allowing Taliesin to see them even darker now, steadier. Progress. Taliesin rubs gently before getting down again. “Step out. Both.”

Matt gently steps out and nudges his underwear to the side before Taliesin is lifting his feet again, careful to guide the new underwear on.

Not that they can hardly be called such. Sure. His briefs clung tight and left little to the imagination, and now there was nothing left to imagine, but jocks left you exposed. Made Matt nervous. But he only shivers and twitches slightly under Taliesin’s hands as the other man gets them fixed and carefully tucks him in.

“Is it on good? Comfortable?”

Matt shifts his hips abit before nodding. “Yesir, thankyou sir.”

Taliesin pats Matt’s head. “Hands down. You need to get on the table and tell me if your knees need your pads.”

Matt keeps his eyes away from Laura and Travis who are sat at their coffee table like two people with front row seats. Matt settles down on all fours on the coffee table, shifting a moment. “It’s fine sir.”

Taliesin hums and pats the towels and pushes on the table. “No. Get down. You’re wearing your pads. You’ll be up there for a while.”

“Sir-”

“Excuse me?”

Matt scrambles to his feet and puts his hands up in a little begging motion.

“You can ask.”

“How long, sir?”

“As long as it takes Matthew. You don’t need to worry about it.” Taliesin grabs Matt’s knee pads. “Put these on then back on the table.”

“Yesir,” Matt whispers. He sits down with his back to the others as he gets his kneepads on. He can see Taliesin is in his backpack while he gets back on the table.

“Take position.” Taliesin orders.

Matt is somewhat peeved and somewhat relieved. His shifts into his trained position, arms and legs spaced properly, hips lifted, head held just right. Matt can’t see Taliesin any more, starring towards drawn curtains. But he doesn’t have to find something else to look at to stop from watching Travis and Laura.

A touch to his ribs makes Matt jump, head snapping around to see what had touched him, his hand flying to cover the spot.

“Hey hey. It’s just me.” Travis assures, touching lower, on Matt’s side now, hand moving along the tender underside of Matt’s exposed belly.

“Position, Matthew.” Taliesin reminds, a distinctly different tone then a warning, which Matt is thankful for.

“Yesir. Sorry sir.”

Matt falls back into position as Travis’s other hand moves down the slope of his arched spine. Laura’s much smaller fingers slowly stroke the side of his thigh. Matt stays still.

“Good dog,” Taliesin mumbles, now directly behind Matt. “Back up. Feet over the edge.”

Matt slowly moves back till his feet are hung over the edge of the table, then gets back into position.

“Good. Hold.” Taliesin rubs Matt’s exposed hip. “Relax Matt, deep breaths. I’m putting your tail in.”

Matt’s gut clenches up, eyes closing again. He tries to do the deep breathing he was supposed to when told to relax, but at the exhale, a weak whimper shakes his chest.

Travis pets Matt’s hair, “careful. You’ll get in trouble.”

“No,” Taliesin opens the bag with the tails. “That wasn’t whining.” He pulls the lube out. “He’s nervous. That’s okay. He hasn’t been told to keep quiet. He can make noise.” Tal explains, busy warming the lube on his fingers. “It won’t take long to tell the difference between whining and crying.”

“Oooh,” Laura pets down Matt’s back. “Poor puppy. He’s being so good, trying so hard. But he doesn’t like being on show.”

“Oh, he likes it.” Taliesin scoffs. “Matthew. What is your safe word?”

“Square, sir.”

“Do you use your safe word whenever you want?”

“Yesir.”

“Do you want to use it now?”

Matt swallows. “No sir,” he says softer now, heat gathering in his belly.

“Good boy. That’s my good boy.” Taliesin’s clean hand rubs Matt’s side for a moment. “You’re behaving well. I’m going to spend some time showing Travis and Laura how to put your tail in and how to take care of it. You stay relaxed but no talking. Speak only if something is wrong.”

“Yesir.” Matt shifts abit to get more comfortable then relaxes. He glances over as Travis and Laura get up and go around to Taliesin. Matt drops his head, face burning as everyone gathers behind him.

Taliesin is starting to work the first finger in. “You guys know this part,” Tal nods to the couple. “Lots of lube. Lots of patients. He is relaxed right now so this shouldn’t take too long. We’re going to do the rubber tail. It’s bigger, but I don’t think it’s going to be in too long. If you want to put in the big fuzzy tail, that plug is glass and small so he can wear it much longer. Play in it. Naps. Anything he doesn’t need pants for.” Taliesin pushes in the second and. “Which is most things.”

Matt moans quietly starring down at the stitching of these towels. When two hands push into his hair, Matt shoots back up, snarling as the hands yank away just as quick, tugging his hair that they are tangled in. Seeing Laura there, hands held up in shock, he immediately regrets it. He closes his mouth quick as he can, looking at Laura with wide eyes.

“Did he just snap at you?” Travis comes around.

“He did.” Laura drops her hands. “I surprised him.”

Travis grabs Matt’s jaw, “Surprise or not, something has to be done about that. Bad dog.”

“Oh, there is,” Taliesin comes around, shaking his head. “We are going to postpone the tail.”

Matt’s chest clenches, guilt rising till it bubbles out of his chest in soft whimpers.

“I’m going to go wash my hands. Matthew, behave. One peep out of you and I’ll cane you.” Taliesin warns, shaking his head before leaving.

Matt’s sinks down, Travis letting him go, until he is down on his elbows, head hanging. Matt wants to melt through the table top and hide, suffer through his shame without an audience. He can’t believe he had snapped at Laura. He hadn’t known she was there…. but still he knew no one else was in the room. He knew he’d messed up.

“Matt,” Laura runs her fingers through his hair.

Matt picks his head up and gently nuzzles her arm before kissing her wrist. He looks up at her through his lashes.

“You didn’t hurt me,” she rests her hand under his chin, “but that was very bad.”

Matt can feel a burn behind his eyes. He nods silently.

Taliesin comes back in grabbing Matt’s back pack. “Position.”

Matt straightens up lifting his head as well. He gives Taliesin his saddest and most pathetic look.

Taliesin just shakes his head as he pulls leather from the bag. “You know better Matthew. You know better.”

“Yesir,” he whispers.

“This,” Taliesin ignores Matt, “is Matt’s muzzle. It can be worn under his puppy nose and ears. The important part of the muzzle is to get the bit right. Open.”

Matt opens his mouth wide and tilts his head up.

“This rubber bit keeps him gagged and quiet.” Taliesin makes sure the bit goes in right, then buckles it behind Matt’s head. “On, right?” Taliesin tugs on it as Matt attempts to nod. The muzzle covers Matt’s entire jaw, along the underside, with straps going around his ears. His nose stays uncovered for easy breathing.

“The bit can come out and be zipped closed or replaced with something. But he needs to be gagged and I don’t have anything better. You’re lucky.” Taliesin says. “We will gag you better later.”

Heat rushes through Matt’s body, burning through his belly. He just nods, nearly silenced by the rubber bit stuffing his mouth.

“Here,” Taliesin hands Laura a set of leather cuffs. “Those are for his ankles. These are thigh.” He hands them to Travis. Go get him ready.“

A third set stays with Taliesin who grabs Matt’s arms, not even asking for his paw, and just handling the sub as he buckles Matt into his wrist cuffs. Matt tries to hold still as Laura and Travis do the same behind him. Forceful hands tighten leather around his slim frame.

"Head down.” Taliesin orders.

Matt carefully settles down, first to his elbows then onto his shoulders so that his head is flat against the table top.

“That command will put him down into his most submissive pose.” Taliesin is behind Matt again and checks the cuffs before he pulls Matt’s arms back and between his wide soread legs. Finally, Taliesin clips Matt’s wrists to his ankles. “I don’t have a spread bar, Matthew. Move your knees and I have the cane. That is your only warning.”

Matt nods, muffled noise bubbling from his muzzle.

“I’m going to finish plugging him. You two go ahead and just do whatever you want.” Taliesin smears cold lube over Matt’s hole.

Matt jumps a little at the chill, trying to protest around his gag. A weak gargled noise comes out. Matt rubs his burning face against the towels, embarrassed by his own noise.

Taliesin swats Matt’s thigh. “Hold still.” Then he busies himself with opening Matt. He enjoys watching the way Travis and Laura seem fascinated by Matt’s compromised and restrained position. Laura is tracing along Matt’s arched spine, then along the gentle ridges of his ribs before finding his nipples.

Travis is staying at Matt’s head mostly, petting his hair and massaging the boy’s throat. Taliesin watches Travis’s rhythm of squeezing Matt’s throat, restricting his air as the hand in his hair forces Matt to hold Travis’s gaze.

Matt is entirely relaxed. Pliant. He takes little time to open like this, Taliesin pushing the tail in.

Matt moans low as the weight of the rubber plug fills him. His hips rock slowly for a moment as Taliesin is teasing him with the toy.

Laura tugs at one of his nipples as Taliesin pushes the plug deep. Matt cries out, hips bucking desperately.

“Whoa there,” Travis grabs Matt’s muzzle and pushes his face down into the towel. “You were told to hold still.” He scolds.

Matt cries softly against the towels, shifting to slowly spread his legs abit more, making the strain of his bulge just painfully obvious to the others.

Taliesin shakes his head. “Oh no. I think you’ve had plenty of attention. You need to be thanking your baby sitters for taking such good care of you.” Taliesin releases Matt’s arms.

Matt holds his position, his mind a fuzzy wash of need and want. A need to serve. A want for release. A need to please. A want for praise.

“Good boy,” Taliesin rubs Matt’s stretched thighs with both hands, loving the weak moans Matt tries to make around his gag. “You can make far too much noise with just that bit gag.” Taliesin tisks. “Didn’t pack your cock gag.” He pinches Matt’s ass, causing a tiny yelp.

Taliesin grins at Travis then, who is still pinning Matts head down with one hand and the other gripping his throat firmly. Taliesin rubs the pinched spot for a moment. “What do you say Travis? Got a gag for him?”

Travis’s eyes are dark, “oh fuck,” the man says softly. He glances at Laura who is grinning. “I think I do.”

“Go on babe,” Laura urges. “Go sit.”

Travis just nods and lets Matt go. He settles down on the sofa, watching as Taliesin helps Matt to all fours and then onto the carpet.

Taliesin unclips the muzzle, making Matt moan as the bit it pulled free. “I expect you to give Travis your best performance.” Taliesin uses a wet wipe to clean Matt’s face the gives him some water. “Drink. Then go beg.”

Matt chugs some water before handing it back. He quickly comes over to Travis, panting softly as he comes to push between the man’s legs. He looks up at Travis through his lashes before nuzzling at his thigh.

Travis watches Matt in awe. Watches the small man rub his face along the inside of Travis’s legs, nuzzling and kissing, the whole time, whining and crooning as his nose and lips would come to press against the strain in Travis’s sweats. Matt’s hips sway and bounce, the tail wagged and swings playfully behind the man’s ass.

“Go on babe,” Laura whispers, rousing him from transfiction. “Let him have it.”

Travis nods, grabbing Matt by his hair and pulling his back, following Taliesin’s lead on man handeling the puppy. The other hand reaches into his own pants and tugs his cock free, already half hard. He watches Matt’s eyes get wide.

“How many men you been with pup?” Travis strokes himself a little.

Matt glances back at Taliesin, making sure he’s allowed to speak. “Three, sir.”

“Yeah? Three. Tal. And who? Liam?”

“Yesir,” Matt whispers.

“Who else,” he gives Matts hair a tug.

“Brian, sir.”

“Brian? Really?”

“Ashley and Marisha like to watch.”

Travis chuckles and lets his hair go. “Gooood boy.” He strokes himself again. “Okay. Then I’m sure you know what to do with this. So, get going.”

“Yesir.” Matt sits up abit for a better angle, hips wagging excitedly. He gives the head a few licks before taking it. Matt is a little nervous that Travis would be difficult for him to take as he is bigger than he is used to. Not huge but proportional. But Travis is gentle. He holds still, he pets Matt’s hair, murmurs soft encouragements as Matt sucks and slowly works himself down.

Matt can hear soft moans from Laura and he is assuming she has taken it upon herself to pleasure herself as she watches. He doesn’t know what has happened to Taliesin. He is too focused. Because yes, Travis is big, but not too big. Matt can take the man, carefully, down his throat.

Travis’s hands start to leave him. His attention seeming to shift. When Matt looks up from his work he sees Travis has moved his focus to Laura. His hands on her now, their kissing growing more heated.

Matt whines against Travis, shifting around and pulling half way off. Travis doesn’t seem to notice. Matt moves in close again, taking most of Travis and using the angle to rut against the sofa. No one says anything. Taliesin must have left the room.

Matt stops grinding against the sofa and shifts back to kneel correctly again. Trying to turn his head so he can watch Travis and Laura at least.

Travis gasps, lurching towards Matt. “Fuck fuck. No teeth!”

Matt freezes, clearly startled. He hadn’t been paying any attention and had caught Travis’s cock with his teeth.

“You didn’t mean it.” Travis rubs Matt’s jaw, reading him easily. “It’s alright. That’s your warning. No more. ”

“No more what?” Taliesin returns from somewhere.

“He got his teeth on my dick.” Travis leans back, relaxing again.

“Matthew! It’s always your mouth. Bad dog.” Taliesin scolds.

Matt whimpers pulling off all the way to duck down.

“Hey hey. He’s alright. He really didn’t mean to. I was moving around alot.” Travis reaches down and rubs Matt’s head, watching Matt’s hips wiggle a little more.

Taliesin looks down with a frown, “uh huh. I’m sure he’s innocent.” Taliesin motions to Travis. “Matt. Go on, don’t give me those doe eyes. Apologize to Travis by using your mouth right.”

Matt nods quickly before taking Travis again. He tries to be more enthusiastic now, tries to keep Travis’s attention and make up for his little mistake. It works, for abit.

Travis moans low deep inside chest. He reaches down, rubbing Matt’s head with one large hand then starts to guide the boy’s head, rolling his hips slowly. “Like this. Yeah? Yeah. Just like that. Goood boy.” Travis sinks down on the sofa, legs hooking around Matt to draw him in and pin him close.

Laura starts to crawl in closer to Travis, her pants completely gone now. Matt hears Travis laugh, a low rumble in his belly, glancing up to see them kissing again with Laura straddling Travis'es thigh and blocking the pup’s view of the man he was serving. Matt whines softly, shifting in the tight space wrapped up in Travis’s legs.

“Matthew.” Taliesin says, voice a stern warning. He reads Matt easily and hopes to keep the boy focused.

Matt whines again then starts to move his head again, trying to get back in time with Travis’s thrusts. But the man’s hips are now moving irregularly and occasionally jerking up to gag Matt.

Matt blinks at the mist in his eyes, whining louder and pawing at Travis to show the man his discomfort. Travis stops thrusting at all now, his focus on his own hands on Laura.

Matt huffs bobbing his head a few more times before pushing down and dragging his teeth down towards the base.

“Ah fuck!” Travis cries out and pushes past Laura to grab a fist full of Matt’s hair and yank him off. Matt squirms and nips at the head as the cock leaves his mouth. “Shit! Matt! What did you do that for?”

Matt twits his head abit as Travis has a firm grip on his hair. He just sits there smugly, panting softly with his tongue hanging out over his swollen lips and his tail wagging happily.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Travis growls.

Matt smiles wide, baring his teeth in a bright white flash.

Travis rumbles, barring his own teeth. “Give me his muzzle.”

“No no.” Taliesin grabs Matt by his collar. “Matt wants your attention Travis.” He turns Matt to scowl down at him. “Bad dog.” He growls. “Needy, bratty little dog. Needs to remember he doesn’t get to make demands. Needs to remember his place.”

Matt squirms, Travis still holding his hair, and Taliesin still pulling his collar. His nerves were building fast, anxious energy causing him to fight and struggle against them. Its frantic inside Matt’s head. Pure need building.

Taliesin lets him go and Matt tries to push away from Travis, but the man grabs his arm with the other hand and hauls Matt up over his thigh.

Matt whines, finding his eyes on the fabric of the sofa. Then Travis lays a hand on Matt’s head and pushes him down into the sofa. “Down dog.” Travis’s other hand is on Matt’s practically bare ass. “You’ve got my attention now. Bad. Dog.”

Travis punctuates the scolding with two smacks.

Matt gasps and lurches forward.

“You aren’t going anywhere till I’ve got a bright red ass on my knee.” Travis scolds. “Keep your head down.” He grabs Matt’s hip before he starts to spank him. Keeping a strong rhythm over the flesh. Making sure to land all around so Matt couldn’t expect what was coming. But really there was little thought going into the punishment as Travis releases his frustration by beating Matt’s ass.

Matt only wiggles a little, yelping and gasping. Slowly his ass is getting worse and worse, a horrible stinging building up with a burning heat setting in.

Taliesin shakes his head. “You should have just asked Matthew.”

Matt covers his head with his hands and whines loudly.

“Asked what?” Laura asks, as Travis is busy with Matt’s thighs, his cries much louder then.

“This is exactly where he wants to be. Right there. Travis’s full attention, paying for what a brat he’s been to you both today.”

“He doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it,” Laura muses as she watches Matt’s skin quickly growing red. Hearing the sharp cries that are muffled into her sofa.

“Doesn’t he though?” Taliesin asks.

Laura lifts Matt’s head, making him look at her. She sees his eyes are blow and dark. She sees him panting, pathetically moaning at the end of each pained cry.

“Bad dog,” Laura scolds, squeezing his red face, digging her nails into tear stained cheeks. “You are enjoying this. So much. Baaad dog.” She gives his face a little shake.

“Look at how he just sticks his ass out,” Taliesin says from where he’s sat in the chair by them. “I’m sure he’s been asking for this all day.”

“He never asked,” Travis grunts. “You want your ass beat Matt? You just need to speak up. From here on out. You better tell me when you want me to whip ya’. I don’t want any more acting out. Understand me?”

“Yesiiirr,” Matt moans.

Laura lays his head back down, rubbing his hair.

“When you finish there, Travis,” Taliesin speaks up. “I’ll show you how to use the cane. Puppy hates the cane.”

“That true?” Travis lays his hand on Matt’s ass, rubbing at the burn in the flesh.

Matt whimpers and nods, trying to hide his face. He really did hate the sharp biting sting that always left raised lines on his skin.

“Then let’s finish up with that then. I can feel the puppy getting way too excited on my leg. Not a punishment at all.” Travis lifts Matt off his lap and sets him on the floor.

Matt is dizzy and weak, folding down on his knees, still panting to get air to his brain and get it to work. He croons and leans forward, trying to cuddle up to Travis. But Travis stands up and leaves Matt on the floor.

“Matthew. Bend over the sofa,” Taliesin commands.

When Matt looks up, he sees the man does have his favorite cane, and Matt’s gut clenches, wetness welling up in his eyes. Matt whimpers before pulling himself up to the sofa and obediently getting into position bent over the arm, legs spread as shoulder length. Being so tall, bent over this sofa left him with his face buried in the cushions, and a deep slope of his spine to keep his ass up where it belongs.

“He’s going to sound very sad for abit,” Taliesin warns the others, coming up behind Matt and smoothing a soft hand along the arching spine. “He’s okay. He just likes to make alot of noise.”

As if to confirm this Matt groans into his hands that he is trying to hide his face in.

“I am very disappointed in your behavior this evening, Matthew.” Taliesin taps the cane against Matt’s thighs for a moment, watching Matt brace himself, taking deep breaths. He sees Matt’s toes digging into the carpet, but he holds very still, knowing squirming can cause the cane to land wrong. No one wants that.

Taliesin taps the cane again before striking. The thick plastic like thing makes little sound. What noise it can make is easily drowned by Matt’s crying out in pain. But the puppy holds still, determined to behave now.

Taliesin strikes again, just above the last, moving up Matt’s thighs towards his ass. “I should make you count.”

Matt only sobs. The couple, who are standing off to the side and are watching in awe, can hear the difference. The difference between Matt’s heated, moaning cries over Travis'es knee where much diffrent from the sharp, wailing cries, that shake Matt’s whole form for a moment after each strike of the cane. They water painful white lines raise on red skin, and they see how still Matt holds and how careful Taliesin is. Matt can’t see, but they watch the disciplinarian biting his lip as he concentrates to hit just right and not too hard. How he reads Matt after ever whip of the cane, and occasionally winces when Matt bawls.

Taliesin hits again. “You’ve been acting up all day.” The next lands on the crease under Matt’s ass and the man howls, kicking the sofa a little before settling down. Taliesin waits and once Matt is still he strikes again directly above the last, landing on the darkest area of Travis’s work. “Such a bad dog. Can’t even suck cock right without having a fit. So, needy. Naughty.” Taliesin finishes it with three in rapid succession up the rest of Matt’s ass so there is a steady set of horizontal lines up the man’s backside.

Matt lurches forward abit, not able to get to far in his position. The pain rising quickly enough that Matt just babbles incoherent in his pain, “I’m sorryyyyy! Ahh! Sorry!” The submissive man collapses, legs starting to buckle under him. The few words he formed begin to melt away into crying brokenly om the sofa. Tremors begin to take Matt as he shook through his crying, shivers rippling through his legs and torso.

When the sofa moves Matt slowly looks up, seeing Travis has sat down next him. Matt gently bumps his head against the man’s thigh as he cries.

“Doesn’t look like you enjoyed that too much.” Travis slowly pets Matt.

Matt shakes his head, tears not slowing. “Ow,” He croaks.

“Yeah? That hurt?”

“Yesir.”

“Let me see.”

Matt glances over his shoulder, seeing Taliesin putting his cane away in his bag. With no one not telling him to move Matt slowly pushes himself up, wincing as he stands.

Travis moves around as well, getting up to help Matt stay steady on his feet. “Poor pup. I can carry you?” Travis offers.

Matt moves in so he can be lifted by Travis, but as soon as the larger man goes to lift him, the immediate pressure on his ass causes Matt to yelp.

“You’re okay,” Travis lifts Matt up, attempting to hold him better so it hurt less. But thankfully Matt still clings onto his shoulders, taking comfort in Travis'es large strong form holding him steady.

Travis sinks back down on the sofa with Matt huddled in his lap.

Laura comes up, gently touching his ass. “Wow,” She whispers as Matt winces. “He is just burning. I can already see some bruises.”

“Here,” Taliesin sits by Travis and holds a bottle out to Laura. “Rub that on there. He will calm down.”

“This going to make puppy feel better?” Laura coos as she taps some of the cream into her palm.

“Yeah, a little. It’ll help with the burn abit. That’s about it. It won’t help the pain.” Taliesin leans over and starts playing with Matt’s hair, taking a moment to draw it all up and use a hair tie from his wrist to get it off the boy’s face and neck.

Matt gasps into Travis’s shoulder, shivering as Laura’s fingers feel frigid against his beaten skin. Slowly though, the chilled cream began to sooth the deep burn that spreads through his thighs.

“He’s relaxing,” Travis murmurs, rousing Matt from some stupor he’d fallen into.

Matt peers up, eyes blurry and sticky from his crying. He rests his head on Travis’s chest, “I’ll be good.” He whispers.

“Sshhh,” Travis rubs Matt’s back. “You’re a good boy. Good boy, good puppy,” Travis kisses Matt’s hair. “You took all of your punishment so well. I’m impressed. Good boy.”

Matt shivers and nuzzles at Travis. “I’m sorry wasn’t nice.”

“You can make it up to me in abit. Mkay?”

Matt nods then shifts to get comfortable as Laura stops rubbing his ass and moves to sit on the other side of Travis.

“You going to tell me when you want something now?” Travis tilts Matt’s head up. “Hmm.”

“Yesir,” Matt bites at his swollen lip.

“Mmm good. Cause I don’t think I’d really turn down a chance to beat your ass or play with this cute little puppy.” Travis teases.

Matt groans and hides his face. The others around him laugh as Matt feels all their hands on him, petting and rubbing him all over as he was finally coming down from the high of his punishment.

“Rest for a minute Matthew. We aren’t done playing yet.” Taliesin warns.

“Yesir, thankyou sir.” Matt lays his head down, eyes closed as he rests.


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura takes her turn and Matt has to bow down.

5/24/2019  
Puppy Matt 4  
Matt, Laura, Travis, Taliesin  
5000+ words  
Heavy Explicit NSFW

Taliesin and Laura take time to wash Matt up. A damp cloth scrubs his face and between his legs to clear drool and lube. It's obvious how badly Matt is favoring his ass after the cane.

"Back on the table, Matt." Taliesin orders.

Matt finishes the water he'd been given in his bowl then crawls up onto the table.

"Oh, that's cute," Laura says from behind him. So, Matt looks over his shoulder to see.

Taliesin has pulled out his ears and is bringing them over. He takes out the hair tie and uses the head band to keep Matt’s hair back. The leather ears are triangular and floppy, so they when he moves and shakes his head to make sure they won't fly off they bounce around. This causes more oo’s and aww’s from Laura.

"Oooh! What a cute puppy oohh!" Laura makes baby noises and squishes Matt's face in her hands and teases his puppy ears. "I didn't think you could get cuter. The ears and the tail."

A heavy hand rests in his hair and Travis speaks. "Been awful quiet. Someone finally being a good puppy?"

Matt's mouth opens but only to pant softly and them lean up to kiss Travis's hand.

Travis catches Matt's jaw and gives it a small squeeze. "That's a good dog. Good puppy." He reaches back now and lays his hand on Matt's thigh.

Matt hisses and lowers his head down while his back-end leans away without walking any.

"Still hurt?"

"Travis why are you being mean?" Laura shakes her head as she watches. But she makes no moves to stop him as she listens to Matt whine.

"Just checking. Seeing if he's back in good shape. Still pretty hot down there."

Taliesin joins now and lays the back of his hand on Matt's ass. "Mm yeah. That's mostly from you Travis. Your handy work."

"Kinda feel bad." Travis admits.

Matt looks up with wide eyes now and gives a mournful whimper. Trying to catch onto any guilt Travis might have.

"Ah." Travis catches him before Taliesin has a chance, which earns him an encouraging grin from the other. "Don't start crying. You got what you deserved."

Matt gives a small sigh and shifts around to get comfortable again.

Laura snickers into her hand as she watches Matt's crying dry up so fast. He was a wonderful actor after all. Travis is grinning to himself and pats Matt between the puppy ears.

"Maybe," he looks to his wife, "we can put that crying to good use. I remembered you not doing all the tricks Laura asked you to."

Laura's smile gets wide and mischievous.

"If you want to cry about your ass then you'll do it when you're told."

Taliesin is just sitting back watching now, thoroughly enjoying watching Matt being cut down to size and put in his place. It had been a long while since Matt was so challenged.

Laura grabs the same cream from before and holds it up. Matt looks intently at the bottle and shifts slightly closer. But Laura makes no moves to help him so tries to ham it up. He whines and wags his tail, pawing out towards her. Then when he has a small bark Laura breaks.

"Awww!" She pinches his cheeks and ruffles his hair.

That isn't at all what he wanted so Matt leans away with a groan.

Travis laughs. "You're getting the idea though."

Matt gives Travis a skeptical look, eyes narrowing slowly.

"Haha. Smart pup." Travis snags Matt's collar and guides him off the table. Placing Matt in front of Laura. "You obey Taliesin and me but you still like ignoring Laura. I think you should remember where you belong."

With that Travis keeps one hand on the collar and another on the back of his head. "Down. Down ahah-down." He firmly guides Matt down to be on his forearms and knees with his belly and face rested on the carpet.

"Right there." Travis grins and pat's Matt's side.

Laura is smiling down at Matt now, giving a little wave when the pup looks up at her from the floor.

"Go on babe." Travis gets up and backs away from Matt.

Laura pats the bottle in her hand. "This isn't a cookie but it's still a treat. So, you've got to do your tricks."

Matt nods where his face is on the carpet.

"Sit."

Matt straightens up, sitting much different than earlier that morning. Now sitting how he did when Taliesin got home. Knees and hands neatly tucked under him.

"Up. Hold it."

Matt sits up on his knees and stays there.

"Hmmm." She ponders a moment before she says, "beg."

Matt stares quietly.

"Matt. Beg." She repeats. "Beg for this." She holds up the bottle.

He doesn't move and only after an extended moment does he turns his head to look to Taliesin.

"You're such a good begger puppy," Taliesin talks down to him.

Matt shifts on his knees, backing away slightly.

Travis snags his collar. "Stay." He pulls Matt's hair and looks down at him. "Why won't you beg?"

Matt just looks up quietly, not speaking. Travis sees his tail wag just slightly.

"Not something you want bad enough to beg?"

Matt's tail gets quicker then he looks elsewhere. His eyes moving down Travis to his hips.

Travis smirks and pulls the hair tighter. "Okay. No more lotion." He turns Matt's head towards Laura. "You beg my wife for permission to suck my cock."

"Oh," the small sound escapes Matt.

Travis's hand leaves his hair and Matt is left staring at Laura on his knees.

Laura sets the bottle aside lips pursed now. "I was almost feeling bad for you but all you can think about is cock huh?" She tisks. "You shouldn't need to want what I'm offering. You should beg because you've told too." When Matt says nothing, she hardens her voice. "Where do you belong? Show me."

Matt is quick to scoot closer and lay himself down on his elbows and belly with his head at her feet.

"So, you can obey. Then beg. Nothing else will progress until you beg. There is no punishment, no new command, no. You will lay like that until you beg."

Travis is watching Laura with slow and heavy breathing. Watching his wife's authority, her dominance as she stands over Matt.

The quiet stretches with all three just watching Matt. Taliesin grows irritable and unimpressed by Matt, though he does respect Laura's way of handling it. Matt couldn't get out of this by acting up.

The quiet is finally broken by Matt giving a frustrated whine. He rubs his face against the carpet and shakes himself without sitting up. He groans and fusses before letting out a big huff.

"That sounded more like a tantrum then begging." Laura is clearly unimpressed.

Matt’s head turns to the side so now his cheek is to the carpet as he looks up at Laura. He groans again, kicking and smacking on hand on the floor and rubbing his head on the carpet all while making all kinds of noisy, frustrated sounds.

“If you’d prefer,” Laura folds her arms as she watches the display, “You can beg just to be let up and we can skip you getting anything. You can spend your evening in the crate and watch the rest of us have fun without you.”

Matt eyes Laura and huffs through his nose as his eyes narrow.

“I assure you I am very serious.”

Matt sees Travis leave from the corner of his eye, unable to track him without moving. But his questions are answered quickly when the man returns with his crate and plants is back in its spot by the sofa.

Matt’s gut sinks as he watches and takes in his current situation. As if to make some sick reminder he accidentally drags his sore ass across the back of his legs and pain picks back up. He cringes and buries his face to the carpet and curses himself for digging another hole after being allowed out of the last one. He peers back out to his open crate and Travis standing next to it, surprised when he sees the man’s phone pointed at him,

“Just updating Marisha.” Travis says simply.

Dread fills Matt as things manage to get worse. He crawls forward and whines, shaking his head. He reaches out and gently paws at Laura’s ankle whimpering as he keeps his head close to the carpet.

“You can speak when you beg. I want to hear this loud and clear.” She tilts her head as she watches him.

Matt opens his mouth and struggles to find words before saying, “I’m sorry.”

“Nope. I don’t want to hear you apologize. I want to hear you beg.”

Matt swallows and gives a small nod. “Please.”

“Please what.”

Matt glances at Travis and the cage then back to Laura. “Please don’t tell Marisha. Please. Please don’t. I’ll be good, I won’t fight anymore I’ll be good.” He sits up slowly more, reaching up to paw at her hips and belly. “Please please don’t tell her.”

Laura glances back to Travis who shakes his head. “Already been sent Pup.” He holds up his phone. “She will be expecting a phone call before bed.”

Matt slumps, holding onto Laura’s hips with his cheek against her belly. “I’m sorry I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll be good puppy. Please tell her I was good puppy.”

Laura pulls Matt back by his hair, “But you’ve been bad puppy. I bet she’d like to hear all about how you’ve acted since you got here.”

Matt shakes his head. “Please please no. I’ll be so good. I’ll be good the rest of the weekend I will.” He hears Taliesin laugh behind him. Looking over his shoulder he gives the man a wounded look. “I will.” He pleads to Taliesin too before he is yanked by his hair to look at Laura.

“You are begging to me. They won’t decide, I will.” She pulls harder.

“Ah ah ah ow oww. Yes, Ma'am yes Ma'am” There are small cries as she continues to pull before releasing him. “I’m sorry Ma’am. I will be a very good puppy, and I will do whatever you say. Please please.”

“I think that’s about enough about Marisha. She already knows. You’re about to go to your crate because it’s not fair that Travis and I have to wait to have our fun because you’ve been a stubborn brat.”

Matt’s face falls and gives a slow nod. “Yes Ma’am. It’s not fair. I’ would like to stay out to play with you all. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll do anything.”

“Is that all you want?”

Matt glances past her. “I want Travis.”

“Better than that.”

“I want to -ah-to suck his cock. Please. It’s yours and I want to so bad. I’ll do it right this time, I’ll be very very good, and I won’t do anything bad.” Matt can see Laura is not convinced. “I know he’s yours, I just want him to use me. I want you to use me. I’ll be yours for the night, I just want cock.”

“He’s sounding pretty determined to me,” Travis says. He’s struggling through his own issue listening to Matt crying and begging to his wife.

“I’m not sure.” Laura grabs Matt’s jaw and looks at him closely. “Is that all you want dog? Just to stay out and play and get used?”

Matt nods eagerly. “Yes yes please. I’ll be so good. Good doggy.”

Laura purses her lips and nods. “Go. Go show me,” He pushes him towards Travis.

Matt scrambles on hands and knees to kneel in front of Travis. “Sir she said yes. Please.” He nuzzles the obvious tent in Travis's sweats.

“Well if you’ve gotten permission.” He reaches into his sweats while watching Matt wag his tail excitedly. “Slutty puppy,” He strokes himself a few times as he tugs on one of the floppy puppy ears. “Hmm?”

Matt nods slowly, humiliated at the treatment. “Yesir.” When Travis tugs the ear again he continues. “I’m a slutty puppy. Just want cock.”

Travis groans at the words, shoving his thumb into the corner of Matt’s mouth to hold it open. Then with a grunt he shoves his cock forcefully into the puppy’s mouth. He groans when Matt coughs and whines. To be sure he glances towards Taliesin and receives an encouraging nod. It spurs Travis on.

“Come-on,” He holds Matt’s head still but doesn’t push farther. “You can take it. You said you were going to be a good dog. Were you lying?”

Matt has wetness gathered at the corners of his eyes and gives a small shake of his head before gagging slightly.

“Then do as your told,” Travis pushes forward again, “You begged for my cock and now you better take it.”

Matt reaches up, gently touching Travis's wrist, two little taps.

“Pause,” Taliesin announces.

Travis freezes up, worry on his face as he starts to back away.

“No no,” Taliesin assures. “Just wait a moment. He isn’t pulling away.”

Travis watches Matt and gets a wagging tail in response. So, he nods and softens his hands instead.

Matt shifts himself on his knees, righting himself a little better. He places his hands on Travis’s hips. Two more taps to his hip now.

“Go on. Start again.” Taliesin smiles. “Good boy Matt, very very good boy. Proud of you.”

Matt wags faster, a smile trying to form but his mouth is too preoccupied.

Travis joins in the praise for a moment, in awe of what had happened for a moment. The calm eagerness in Matt, not that he wanted anything to stop just wanted to try and do it better. He pets Matt’s head, fixing the messy hair. “At’a boy. Good doggy.” He wipes drool from Matt’s chin. “Go on.”

Matt doesn’t have to be told twice and pushes forward. Much easier now he takes deep steady breaths and swallows Travis with much more ease.

“Good puppy,” It’s Laura now, announcing she was near him before touching the back of his head. Not wanting to spook him like before. She reaches over and brushes Travis's hands off Matt then tightens her hold in the long hair. “I’m going to use you. Hands behind your back.”

Matt is unsure what’s happening but obeys and holds his own wrists. He is given a moment to shift his legs for balance before the hand in his hair guides his head.

“Just a toy,” Laura purrs. “Just to be used for us. Just like you said.”

Matt moans deep in his chest as he is used like a cock sleeve to pleasure Travis. Looking up through his lashes as the couple headily make out above him. Ignored other than the steady hand on his head. He remains obedient, aching awfully between his own legs, but takes what he can get and enjoys the view of the two above him.

Travis growls and one arm yanks Laura against his side, mouth latching into her neck. She falters while gasping above Matt. His head slows but eager to be good Matt sucks slowly from where he is held. Travis growls again and the other hand lays over Laura’s and shoves Matt’s face against his hips. The sub gags and sputters loudly causing Travis and Laura to look down. Laura’s free hand gently wipes the mist at Matt’s eyes, making sure he is alright before her attention returns to Travis.

Now with two hands yanking and pushing at Matt all he can focus on is breathing and being careful with his teeth. He hears them making out above him but only barely over the wet and whorish sounds he was making as well.

Laura leans away from Travis and rests her cheek on his shoulder as they both look down at Matt. It becomes clear that Travis is reaching his end.

“Ah!” Taliesin pipes up, nearly forgotten in his chair. “Matt?”

Travis is confused as his chest heaves.

Matt shakes his head ever so slightly.

“Out.” Taliesin motions to Travis. “Use him then out. Go on.”

Travis nods and grips the hair in his fist, slamming once, twice, a third time in before pulling out. Matt sends a clear message to him when he leans in and tilts his face up. Travis moans, “Fuuuck.” Finishing with his own hand across the willing face. Watching his cum streak across one cheek, into the ruined hair, and across one puppy ear.

Travis’s chest heaves as he catches his breath. Looking down at Matt. Matt’s face is red and sweaty, lips swollen with drool dripping off his chin and the cum sits untouched on his face. Matt peeks one eyes open, the other too messy, and smiles at Travis. His tail wags.

“Fuuck.” Travis’s head falls back as he breaths in cool air.

“Goooood boy,” Laura purrs. She gently wipes the cum up with her finger tips and then presses it into Matt’s hair. Again and again till his hair is groomed back into a decent state.

Matt just sits still, panting softly and enjoying the petting.

Taliesin appears near Matt now and squats down. “Proud of you,” He says quietly and holds up a sports bottle, the mouthpiece up. Matt latches on and eagerly drinks from it while Taliesin pets down his back. “So. Not to split so early but I think you two have it down.” He looks up at them. “Firm hands, always ask him when something new comes up. Watch for his signs always and respond quickly.”

Matt lets go of the bottle with a relieved sigh. “Thank you all.”

“You all tired out?” Laura asks when Travis sinks onto the sofa for his own water.

Matt looks up, “Are you?”

“We can go someplace private if you’re done.”

Matt just shakes his head.

Taliesin straightens up and leaves the bottle on the floor. “Just give him a second to breath. He’s fine.” There a sound of a wrapper and Taliesin holds out the snack for Matt. A large granola bar of whole nuts and fruit.

“Thank you, sir,” Matt takes it in his teeth before laying on his belly to eat, not wanting any carpet on his butt now.

“Good boy.” Taliesin grabs his jacket. “I’m going to leave his stuff with you guys, just send it home with Marisha.”

A cry comes from the floor. When they look down Matt has nearly finished his bar but is staring at the carpet looking miserable as could be.

“Mmhmm,” Taliesin nods. “Marisha will sort you out when you get home. Don’t envy you.” He puts his coat on. “Maybe if you behave I’ll put in a good word on your efforts.”

“Thank you. I would like that.” Matt eats the last of his given snack, leans into a final petting from Taliesin. “Good bye sir. Have a good night.” and watches him leave.

“Matt,” Travis calls, “C’mere.”

Matt takes a moment to stretch all his limbs and his back then comes over and rests his chin on Travis’s knee. “Sit up, hold.”

Matt obeys.

Travis reaches down and cups over Matt’s bulge. “Even after a little break you’re hard as hell.”

Matt leans into the warm hand eagerly. He nods, “Yesir. Hurts.” He looks to Laura and quickly starts up. “Please will you touch me. Someone. Please. It hurts, and I want it so bad.” Laura only smiles at him. “Please please touch me. Or or--I can just touch myself and you can watch. Or something. Anything you want please?”

“You want some attention on your cock little puppy? That all hmm?” She tickles under his chin.

Matt nods and humps into Travis’s hand before it goes away. “Please please. I’m a good puppy.”

“Yes, you are.” She agrees. “Stay.” She taps his nose and leaves the room.

Matt looks to Travis for answers to his wife’s plans. Travis just shrugs. “You’ll behave whatever it is.”

“Yes sir, I will.” Matt agrees.

Travis grins and laughs causing Matt to look behind him. Humiliation grows quickly as he understands what is coming. Laura drops a body pillow on the living room rug.

“You may hump this. No hands.”

Matt whines loudly. “Oh, Laura please. Please let me touch myself at least. Please.”

Travis wraps his hand around Matt’s throat and squeezes. “What did I just say?”

“Obey,” Matt whispers as his breath is shallow.

“That’s right. Now go and hump your new toy like a good little slutty puppy.” He gives a firmer squeeze, getting a high whine, then releases. “Now.”

Matt dashes to the pillow now with his tail tucked down. He looks at the pillow long moment before climbing it to straddle on all fours. His forearms hook under both sides before he looks over at Laura and Travis now, head hung in humiliation. But his cock is harder than ever, and he receives only firm and expectant looks.

Slowly Matt starts to grind his hips against the soft pillow. It gives so little from his effort. He must push down much harder and much quicker, the desperation growing rapidly. Matt growls and curses in frustration as he gets so little while his body tires and sweats.

“When you get close,” Laura speaks, “doggy will tell me when he gets close.”

Matt howls softly in response which Laura only laughs at. Matt looks over to pout at the laugh and sees Laura with her legs on Travis’s lap and the man’s hand in her pants. Working slowly between her legs.

Matt’s humping falters as he watches.

“You were not told to stop.” Travis calls. “Your ass cooled down already?”

“No sir. Sorry sir.” Matt goes back to his rigorous pace against the pillow. Sweat forms on his shoulders as wetness soaks the fabric of the jock strap his been put in. It takes time, so long, too long Matt thinks, but he can finally feel it build.

“Laura!” He howls. “Going to cum. Gonna - ack!”

Matt finds himself staring at the ceiling in a miserable daze. Having been yanked by the collar and flipped onto his back. Above him is Travis who teasingly rubs his belly. Using that pressure to hold Matt in place when he squirms.

“Calm down little puppy.” He coos and continues the rubbing. “Puppies love belly rubs.”

Matt sobs in frustration. “God Travis. Sir please. Please. I need to cum. I want to cum so bad.” He reaches down.

Travis grabs behind his knees and flips his legs up smacking a hand down across both thighs.

Matt howls in pain, tears falling now in his frustration and the pain of his cock and ass. “Oow god please I’m sorry please. Please.” Matt grips the carpet, feeling his cock leaking on his belly now. Travis pats his ass teasing now.

“Mouth open Matt,” Laura speaks.

Opening one wet and puffy eye as he is mindlessly obedient. Wailing louder when rubber fills his mouth and his muzzle is pressed in. “Why?” He manages before the gag goes in place.

“You’re all done. No more crying and begging. No more. I don’t want to hear it anymore.” She buckles the leather then pats his face.

Matt whines into the gag and looks between his legs where are still held up by Travis. Knees to his chest in the diaper position. Travis keeps petting and teasing Matt, fingers tracing the sensitive crease right behind his balls causing Matt to buck wildly.

“That’s enough of that.” Laura nods. “Crate time. Come on.”

Matt balks, if his face isn’t covered his mouth would be handing wide. He babbles desperate against his gag while Travis puts him back on his hands and knees.

“Legs wide pup.” Travis orders, making sure the straining bulge gets no friction.

Matt is led to his crate and unceremoniously locked in.

Laura leans down as she does all the latches up. “If you hump anything or touch yourself or give your cock any attention you’ll spend the night on a chain. Understood?”

Matt cries out behind his gag.

Laura presses her palm wordlessly to the crate wires. They share a knowing look, but when Matt does not tap out of his situation, Laura grins. “Yeah. Just where you want to be.” She pats the cage.

Matt crumples down in his agreed upon torture. Only made more miserable to see both of his caretakers strip to nothing. Travis sitting down while Laura climbs on top. He’s made to ignore his own burning need to watch and listen as the two make love feet away.

Travis’s hands are tight on Laura’s hips amd leave bruises behind. Laura’s hands are locked behind her husband’s head and pressing him into her breasts. Their hips move forcefully and greedy against each other. Laura finishes first with long breathy moans.

“Oh. Oh god. Travis. Oh baby.” She digs her nails into his neck.

“Fuck. Fuck yes, so good Laura. Feel so fucking good.” He kisses her again and growls against her lips as he finishes. The two sink down then, holding each other and breathing heavily

“Going to have to open a window.” Laura laughs softly against Travis’s chest.

“What? Don’t want our house smelling like sex?”

Laura smacks his chest playfully and they both laugh. Their laughter is cut off by long cries and the cage rattling.

They look lazily to Matt. “We’re worn out sweetie,” Laura coos.

Matt cries and shakes it again. He drops down onto the position Travis had taught him at Laura feet. Showing his place.

Travis grins. “Wow look at that. Puppy knows his place all on his own now.”

“Doesn’t have to be reminded.” Laura agrees. Finally, she slips off Travis’s lap and goes over.

Travis stretches and pops his back before joining his wife.

The kennel pops open and Matt crawls out. Practically vibrating as his tail wags and he begs behind the gag. Matt turns his head to face the buckle of the gag towards her. Laura only scratches his head.

“No no. Puppy will keep his muzzle.”

Matt sags, desperation and exhaustion making the begging more and more difficult.

“Roll over,” Laura smiles cheerfully.

Matt’s obedience is immediate, and he flops onto his back.

Travis lays a heavy hand on the exposed throat to hold him in place. Laura peels away the jock strap and tosses it aside. Travis hisses softly and cringes at the state of Matt’s cock and balls, not able to help the way he feels bad for Matt’s state.

“Looks like that sucks bud.” He rubs his thumb over Matt’s pulse, feeling it surging and fast.

Matt only nods and cries, another few desperate tears gather at Matt’s eye.

“It looks so cute to me,” Laura rubs Matt’s belly. “Looks like a very good puppy who’s waited and behaved. Looks like how a puppy should.” Without warning she takes his cock in her hand and Matt lurches upward.

Travis pushes down firmer and tightens his grip on Matt to hold him. “Stay or you go back in the crate.”

Matt sags down, chest heaving.

Laura strokes slowly. “Good boy. Goood dog.”

Travis picks up a rhythm of squeezing and releasing Matt’s throat, then begins to pinch and pull his nipples.

Laura reaches under Matt and presses on the plug of the tail, using it to slowly fuck Matt. They stay like that, Matt pinned down and teased. Ass fucked only a few inches deep, cock stroked slower then Travis chokes him. But Matt is desperate and waited so long his pleasure builds rapidly despite so little being given.

In his daze he paws at the air, not knowing how to tell them he’s close. Laura’s hand leaves the plug and presses down on his belly. Travis's hand leaves his nipple and grips his hair, holding him down.

“Go ahead and cum puppy,” Laura’s hand gets no tighter or fast. Slow, even pace.

Matt cries, knowing full well this would be such an unsatisfying orgasm but that is all he would get.

So, as he cums Laura’s hand stays stead. She presses down hard on his belly to hold him, while Travis squeezes his throat and yanks his hair into the carpet.

Matt howls and screams into his muffling gag muzzle. Frustrated and desperate to get anymore friction he could then what little was given. 

“Gooood puppy! Good baby doggy!” Laura cheers him on like he was a child. Giving Matt a last dose of humiliation as his cum falls over his belly. She strokes him through his orgasm but is quick to let go quiet before it ends. 

Matt cries in anguish at that final act of dominance over his body and pleasure. It was not the first time he’d had a near ruined orgasm, and it would not be the last.

No words are said for a long moment. Hands move now to only pet and sooth Matt. The gag comes off. The ears. The tail. Everything disappears. Travis lifts Matt into his lap and holds the water bottle to his lips. Matt drinks slowly while Laura uses baby wipes to clean his belly and now soft cock. Matt shivers when she touches but stays still.

“Thank you, Matt,” Travis speaks now. “Thanks for sharing this with us and letting us have this time with you.”

Matt nods as he drinks.

“It’s special to us.” Laura smiles, now in her t-shirt again. “We love you and that we can show it to you this way.”

Matt lets go of the bottle. “Thank you, guys, for taking such good care of me.”

Travis hugs Matt and Laura scoots into the cuddle pile. All smiling and squeezing.

“Shower time.” Laura touches Matt’s filthy hair.

Travis nods. “Open that window babe. I’ll carry the doggy to the shower.” Both pause and look to Matt, making sure he was able to continue.

Matt’s brow knits quietly.

“Yeah,” Laura nods. “The puppy can share a nice shower with us and we can order a pizza before bed.”

Matt relaxes, assured that heavy play was over. So, he smiles, and his tail-less hips wag slightly. “Shower sounds very nice. Thank you, sir. Will you carry me sir?” He lays his head on Travis’s shoulder. “Please?”

“Such good manners now.” Travis gets up while cradling Matt as he heads up stairs.


End file.
